Harry Potter : un retour en enfance
by cristalsky
Summary: Harry, après un « léger » accident de potion, redevient un enfant, un enfant de 4 ans craintif, extrêmement mignon et ayant besoin d’attention et d’amour. Problème, qui va s’occuper de bébé Harry ?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter : un retour en enfance.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_ et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 1 : Début d'été.

Résumé :

Harry, après un « léger » accident de potion, redevient un enfant, un enfant de 4 ans craintif, extrêmement mignon et ayant besoin d'attention et d'amour. Problème, qui va s'occuper de bébé Harry ?

Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :

-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que sa ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle.

Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Harry lâcha Neville sans même s'en apercevoir. Il sauta à bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre.

Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se réveilla le corps en sueur et les larmes aux yeux.

-Encore et toujours ce cauchemar, hum nan ce n'est pas un cauchemar c'est la réalité. Sirius pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre ayant beaucoup trop chaud en cette lourde nuit d'été. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était rentré chez les Dursley, et cela faisait une semaine qu'il revivait la mort de Sirius, son cher parrain. Il se posta devant sa fenêtre et chercha des yeux l'étoile Sirius, quand il l'eu trouvait il murmura :

-Sirius, tu me manques tellement si seulement j'avais écouté Hermione quand elle me disait que c'était un piège, qu'il ne fallait pas allait au ministère. Ouais avec des si on referait le monde. Je te vengerais Sirius, je te le promets.

Harry regarda l'heure, il était 23h55, cinq minutes plus tard il allait avoir 16 ans, (et toutes ses dents, comment casser l'ambiance mdr, bon j'me tait j'me tait me taper pas T-T) ses amis lui avait écrit plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'été contrairement à l'été précédent et il leur en était reconnaissant, il n'aurait pas supporter de se sentir seul alors qu'il venait de perdre la personne qu'il considérait comme un second père. Ron et Hermione ne lui avait pas écrit des choses comme « on comprend, on est désolés… », non au contraire ils avaient essayé de lui changer les idées, choses assez difficiles, mais ils y étaient parvenues plusieurs fois et avaient réussis à faire apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du survivant, en lui racontant les nombreuses bêtises des jumeaux et comment Mme Weasley, après leur avoir crier dessus un bon moment, avait eu une extinction de voix. Cela avait fais légèrement rire Harry mais il avait eu quand même une pensée compatissante pour Mme Weasley.

Tout en pensant à ses amis, Harry retourna se coucher cependant il ne parvint à se rendormir que deux heures plus tard d'un sommeil sans rêves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il se réveilla à 7h00 du matin encore fatigué mais habitué au manque de sommeil. Il se leva, descendis les escaliers silencieusement, il s'arrêta devant un miroir qui se trouvait dans le couloir ( je fais des vers lol) et ce qu'il vit dans la glace fut un garçon de 1m75, eh oui il avait enfin eu sa poussée de croissance, et malgré le fait que les Dursley ne le nourrissait pas encore assez bien, les menaces des membres de l'Ordre avaient fait leurs effets et les Dursley le nourrissaient beaucoup mieux qu'avant, ce qui donnait qu'Harry ne pesait pas encore totalement un poids normal pour son âge mais s'en approcher. De plus Harry n'ayant pas grand choses à faire de ses journées, il avait fais ses devoirs les premiers jours pour se changer l'esprit, il faisait des exercices, abdominaux, pompes et il courrait tout les matins, enfin sauf ce matin-là il se disait que vu que c'était son anniversaire il se reposerait le matin. Il devait cependant ce lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner aux choses qui étaient sensé être sa famille, il leur servait de bonne à tout faire mais il se disait qu'au moins cela lui changer les idées. Grâce à tout ses efforts physiques Harry avait acquis de jolis muscles, pas trop juste ce qu'il faut, bien dessinés mais qui ne se voyaient pas sous ses tee-shirt dix fois trop grand pour lui, hérités de son cousin Dudley. Son reflet lui renvoyait donc l'image d'un jeune homme plutôt bien fait ( mdr jsui en train de décrire le mec idéal selon moi ;) ) et possédant deux magnifiques yeux ressemblant à deux émeraudes et possédant des cheveux court en bataille, il avait réussis à avoir une coiffure à peu près potable en ce les coupant lui-même grâce a un sort trouver dans un livre. Eh oui depuis quelque temps il pouvait utilisait la magie ayant obtenue tout ses BUSES sauf celui de divination ou il avait eu piètre, il avait cependant était étonné de découvrir qu'il avait eu optimal en potion étant donner son niveau dans la matière, mais peut être que le fait de ne pas avoir le professeur Rogue sur le dos durant l'épreuve lui avait était bénéfique. Il avait donc était très heureux d'apprendre qu'il pouvait utilisait la magie, il pouvait ainsi lancé un sort de silence tout les soirs qui empêcher sa « famille » d'entendre ses cris quand il rêvait de Sirius ou bien quand il avait des visions de ce que faisait voldemort même si il c'était entraîner à l'occlumancie il avait parfois encore des visions du lord noir qu'il rapportait alors aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix par lettre.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner tout en ce demandant quand il rejoindrait ses amis au quartier général de l'Ordre, au 12. square Grimmaurd, la maison des Black, la maison de Sirius. Même si Sirius n'aimait pas cette maisons, Harry lui y avait passer de bon moment avec son parrain et redouter le moment où il allait devoir retourner dans cette maisons et retrouver tous ses souvenirs. Harry secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et regarda si ses œufs ne brûlaient pas, eh oui le régime de Dudley n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Harry venait de finir d'installer la table quand les Dursley arrivèrent, Dudley se précipita sur sa chaise, l'oncle Vernon jeta un regard venimeux à son neveu mais ne dis rien ayant trop peur des représailles quant à la tante Pétunia elle demanda à Harry de se dépêcher. Harry les servit donc et se dépêcha de manger pour pouvoir remonter dans sa chambre mais son oncle ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille et lui demanda de rester quelque instant.

-Je voudrais que tu tonde la pelouse, que tu fasse la vaisselle dès que nous aurons finit de manger, que tu t'occupe des fleurs de ta tante, et que tu fasse le ménage dans la maison, ta tante, Dudley et moi nous nous absentons pour la journée, tu as intérêt à avoir fini quand on rentrera sinon menace ou pas tu recevra une bonne correction mon garçon tu peux me croire.

-Très bien oncle Vernon, répondit Harry, pff c'est que c'est pas toi et ton tas de graisse qui vont faire tout sa et pourtant sa te ferait pas de mal, pensa t-il. Il se retourna et monta dans sa chambre chercher des affaires propres puis il alla dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla puis rentra dans la douche, il laissa l'eau couler sur ses muscles et les décontracter puis se lava, se rinça et sorti de la douche, il se rhabilla et retourna dans sa chambre pour poser son pyjama qui se composait d'un pantalon de jogging assez vieux donc à sa taille (lol bon je c ct pas drôle) et d'un tee-shirt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il remarqua alors seulement que plusieurs hiboux attendaient sur son lit. Il se dirigea donc vers celui-ci et remarqua qu'il y avait deux hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas, en plus d'Hedwige et de coq. Il s'occupa d'abord d'attraper coq qui voletait un peu partout dans la pièce et le libéra des lettres qu'il transportait puis il débarrassa Hedwige de ses paquets. Il ouvrit d'abord les lettres que lui avait apporté Hedwige. Les lettres venaient de Hermione et de certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il lu d'abord celle d'Hermione.

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien, moi sa va même si tu me manque beaucoup, j'ai hâte de te revoir enfin comme toutes les personnes ici présentes d'ailleurs. Enfin je crois que tu vas venir très bientôt, je dirais que j'en suis sure. En attendant je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira.

Je t'embrasse très fort.

Ton amie, Hermione.

Harry sourit si Hermione était sure qu'il allait bientôt les rejoindre c'est qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir après tout la jeune fille se trompe très rarement. Il prit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre.

-Je suis sure que c'est un livre, pensa t-il.

Harry enleva le papier qui recouvrait le cadeau et découvrit…………….. un livre, mais pas n'importe quel livre, non un livre sur les animaux magiques. Harry sourit, apparemment Hermione n'avait pas oublier qu'il lui avait confié dans une lettre le fait qu'il était soudainement très intéressé par les animaux magiques.

-Ha Hermione merci ton cadeau me fait très plaisir, pensa t-il (oui je c il pense beaucoup mais jvé pas le faire parler tout seul, nan sa c pour plus tard niark niark niark). Il reposa le paquet sur son lit, et pris l'autre enveloppe qu'apportait Hedwige. Elle était assez lourde, Harry devina que plusieurs lettres devaient se trouver dans l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit comme il l'avait pensée plusieurs lettres, trois plus précisément, il déplia la première et vit qu'elle venait de Tonks.

Hello Harry,

J'espère que sa va bien, enfin je pense que tu es très impatient de quitter enfin les Dursley. Enfin bref, je te souhaite un très bonne anniversaire, ah je me rappelle de mes 16 ans et de ce garçon qui, oui bon tu voit ce que je veut dire, c'est un âge très bien alors profites en, si tu voit ce que je veut dire, hahaha. Aller je te laisse et je te fais de gros gros bisouxxx

TONKS

Harry eu un rire franche en lisant la lettre, Tonks avait toujours la manie de savoir lui remonter le moral. La lettre suivante venait de Maugrey .

Potter,

Nous avons prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour votre venue au quartier général. Nous viendrons vous chercher le 1er août (on va dire que son anniversaire c un vendredi et vu que c le 31 juillet ils viennent le lendemain donc le 1er août et donc c un samedi voilou) à 10h00. Soyez prêt et rappelez vous VIGILENCE CONSTANTE.

A demain Potter, Alastor Maugrey.

PS : Joyeux anniversaire. (qui à dit OOC va yen avoir mais pas venant de lui c rien sa hin hin hin)

Harry reposa la lettre en ce disant que décidément on ne changerais jamais ce vieux fol œil (ché pu si sa s'écrit bien coum sa sorry). La dernière lettre venait de Remus Lupin, Harry sourit (eh oué il sourit beaucoup mais fo dire moi ossi jsui contente quand on m'écrit pour mon anniv'lol), il aimait beaucoup Remus, il s'étaient beaucoup rapproché à travers les nombreuses lettres échangés et il l'appelait même par son prénom et le tutoyer.

Harry,

Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et comme a sûrement dut te le dire Alastor nous venons te chercher le 1er, j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir et de pouvoir enfin parler avec toi face à face. Je t'embrasse et te dis à samedi.

Remus.

Harry était un peu déçu il avait espérer une lettre un peu plus longue. Enfin il avait peut être pas eu assez le temps.

-Bon bah c'est pas grave, au moins il a dit qu'il avait hâte de me revoir et de me parler en face c'est gentil sa, - dit Harry.

Il regarda les autres lettres et se dit qu'il les ouvrirait plus tard, car si il ne descendait pas faire le ménage l'oncle Vernon allait encore s'énervait, son regard s'assombrit quelques instants puis redevint normal, secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, il débarrassa les deux autres hiboux de leurs paquets, les posa sur son lit et laissa les deux hiboux repartir pendant que Coq et Hedwige se reposaient sur le perchoir de cette dernière. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambres et verrouilla sa porte grâce à sa baguette, qu'il ne quittait plus, puis glissa celle-ci dans sa poche et remit son énorme tee-shirt par-dessus ainsi personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il avait sa baguette sur lui, enfin surtout les Dursley. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers sa « famille » se trouvait justement devant la porte et s'appétait à partir. Son oncle lui lança un regard noir en le voyant, et lui répéta les mêmes consignes qu'au petit déjeuner en lui répétant de bien tout finir et en finissant sa remarque d'un regard qui voulait dire qu'Harry savait ce qui l'attendait dans le cas échéant.

A suivre

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Des pitites reviews sipiplé (chibi eyes)


	2. Réponses reviews

Harry Potter : un retour en enfance.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_ et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

Désolé c'est pas un chapitre.

Je remercie tout le monde pour leur reviews elles m'ont fait très très plaisir mais vu que je ne peux pas répondre à certaines personnes par mail je répondrais à ces personnes au début ou à la fin des nouveaux chapitres, pour les personnes à qui je peux répondre directement par mail je continuerais de cette manière. J'espère que cela vous convient, si ce n'est pas le cas faites le moi savoir, merci bicoup.

Maintenant les réponses :

lily-ange : Merci bicoup pour ta review sa me fait zizir pour ce qui est de savoir si c'est un slash et bien cette question reviens souvent. Alors je n'ai rien contre les slash mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'en faire :s. De toute façon pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore décidé de certaines choses et de la fin surtout lol donc je ne sais pas peut – être que je me lancerais dans un slash, en tout cas sa me tente beaucoup d'en faire un . J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire ma fic. Encore merci pour ta review. +

lilou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait aussi très plaisir. Pour le slash et bien c'est la même réponse que pour lily-ange, je ne sais pas encore mais peut-être pour ce qui est de qui va s'occuper de pitit Harry oh oh va y'avoir des surprises, enfin j'espère que tu aimeras

J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic, encore merci. +

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois si je reçoit d'autres reviews (j'espère :-) ) j'y répondrais de la façon que j'ai expliqué plus haut par mail ou dans le prochain chapitre.

Voilou à bientowww pour un nouveau chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter : un retour en enfance.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_ et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

Résumé :

Harry, après un « léger » accident de potion, redevient un enfant, un enfant de 4 ans craintif, extrêmement mignon et ayant besoin d'attention et d'amour. Problème, qui va s'occuper de bébé Harry ?

Réponses aux reviews :

666Naku : Voilou un nouveau chapitre, TT je suis disoulée mais il est très court bouhouhouh gomen naisai, gomen gomen gomen gomen (se fait frapper sur la tête par un draco furieux Draco : T'as pas bientôt fini tes conneries ? Moi : Mais Draco TT TU VEUX QUE JTE FASSE CREVER DANS MA FIC C SA ? Draco : t'oseras jamais ! pfff Moi : ha oui (prend le scripte) alors Draco trébucha sur une pierre et se planta comme une merde par terre se rompant le cou en même temps mouahahahahah ! Draco : euh dsl dsl tu sais bien que je t'adore hé hé… Moi : Oh mon Dracoooo je le savais hihihi !) Hum désolé tu vois dans quelles conditions je dois écrire, harcelée par les personnages TT. Enfin bref j'espère que cette suite te plaira huhu. Biyouxxx

Chapitre 2 : Suite

Après plus de cinq heures de dur labeur, Harry avait enfin fini le travail que lui avait confié son oncle (quoi 5h00 c'est pas beaucoup pour tt ckil avait à faire, mon ryry-chan jte fais souffrir ; Harry : Ouai jvois sa, jpe savoir cke jtai fait ? TT ; Moi : Mais rien, rien allez calme toi héhéhé), et il n'avait toujours pas mangé, il se fit donc un petit encas et monta dans sa chambre. Il se rappela qu'il avait encore quelques lettres à lire en voyant ces dernières en entrant dans sa chambres. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les lettres en mains, et ouvrit celle qui avait l'écriture de son meilleur ami, Ron.

Salut Harry,

Alors ça va mon frère ? Tes moldus ne te dont pas trop la misère ? J'espère que non sinon t'as qu'un mot à dire où plutôt à écrire et on vient te chercher ! D'ailleurs en parlant de sa, Dumbledore a accepté que tu viennes à la maison pour le mois d'août, si tu savais comme je suis content que tu vienne, on peut pas dire que ce soit la joie à la maison, maman n'arrêtait de se demander quand est-ce que tu pourrais enfin venir, mais maintenant ça va allez mieux, bon tout sa pour te dire que nous venons te chercher le 2 août, alors prépare toi !

J'ai faillit oublier, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Non je rigole je ne pourrais pas oublier l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami !

J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira par contre je te le donnerais quand tu seras à la maison.

A samedi (on va dire qu'on est jeudi donc vu que c'est le 31 et qu'ils viennent le chercher le 2 ce sera le samedi héhé)

Ton ami, Ron.

-Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle, merci Ron tu pouvais pas m'faire plus plaisir ! dit Harry après avoir fini de lire la lettre.

Il prit une autre lettre dont il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture.

-Jme demande de qui ça vient, dit-il songeur.

Salut Harry,

Je suppose que tu ne devais pas t'attendre à recevoir une lettre de notre part, après tout nous n'avons jamais beaucoup parlé, cependant, nous tenions à t'écrire cette lettre pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, vois-tu notre mère n'a pas arrêté de « harceler » Fred et George pour savoir d'où vient l'argent qu'ils se sont procurer, comme par hasard juste après le tournoi des trois sorciers, nous avons aussi voulu savoir d'où il venait bien que nous avions déjà une petite idée, après plusieurs efforts et crois moi quand nous te disons que nous en avons fait, nous avons réussi à savoir que c'était toi qui leur avait donné l'argent, argent que tu avais gagner à la fin du tournoi. Ne te fais pas d'idée nous ne t'écrivons pas pour te faire des reproches, non nous t'écrivons pour te dire merci Harry, de tout cœur, merci. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que, effectivement Fred et George veulent ouvrir leur propre commerce de frappes et attrapes, mais ce qu'ils veulent, leur autre rêve c'est de gagner de l'argent afin que nos parents n'est plus de problèmes de ce côté-là, afin que Ron et Ginny n'est plus à rougir de notre condition, ils n'en n'ont pas honte mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Voilà pourquoi nous te disons merci car on ne sais pas si tu le sais mais les jumeaux ont ouvert leur magasin et ils font leur petit bout de chemin tranquillement mais sûrement, et ils aident nos parents pour certains frais, enfin bref tout cela ne se serait jamais produit si tu ne les avaient pas aidé financièrement et nous pensons qu'au nom de tous nous pouvons encore une fois te dire merci. Rassure toi, à part les jumeaux et nous personnes d'autres ne sait que tu es la personnes qui les a aidé enfin je ne suis pas sûr mais nous pensons que Ron aussi est au courant mais si il ne t'en parle pas c'est soit qu'il ne l'est pas, soit qu'il respecte ton choix de rester anonyme.

Encore joyeux anniversaire Harry

A bientôt

Bill et Charlie.

Dire que Harry était étonné serait un euphémisme, « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne pensais pas recevoir un jour une lettre de Bill et Charlie qui me diraient merci pour avoir donner cette argent à leurs frères. Ca me fait plaisir, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ».

-C'est moi qui vous remercie Bill, Charlie, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela représente pour moi. Donc l'un des deux hiboux que je ne connais pas est à vous donc l'autre doit appartenir à Poudlard.

Effectivement il venait de poudlard, un mot écris à la va vite par Hagrid et la traditionnelle lettre qu'il recevait chaque année.

Le soir venu, l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley revinrent de leur journée en famille, Harry les prévint que l'on viendrait le chercher deux jours plus tard, ces derniers lui répondant que ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Ce soir là Harry se coucha en pensant que son été allait bientôt véritablement commencer et bizarrement il était très serein. Une était sur, il était pressé de revoir ces amis et aussi très pressé de pouvoir revoir Bill et Charlie.

A suivre !

Cristalsky : C'est nul, c'est court, y'a personne qui va aimer, OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN !

Harry : Mais non voyons, moi j'aime bien, au fait tu va faire un slash ou pas tu réponds aux lecteurs et moi je suis même pas au courant pourtant sa me concerne non ?

Cristalsky : Maaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ryry-chan comprend moi j'ai lu des slash tellement bien fait et bien écris jvais avoir l'air débile moi à côté !

Harry : Meuh non et puis tu sais du moment que j'ai mon slash jte demande pas de la littérature classique non plus !

Cristalsky : TT mais les zens ils vont se moquer de moi !

Harry : Mais non ! Pitié envoyez lui des reviews pour l'encourager et lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle fasse un slash héhéhé… à moins que vous ne souhaitez me voir avec Ginny ou une autre fille ?

Cristalsky : HARRYYYYY mais ça va pas, on ne fais pas de chantage aux lecteurs, Draco t'as pervertie ou quoi ?

Harry : …

Cristalsky : Ne dis rien je ne veux pas savoir !

Harry : Tu sais pas cke tu rate… allez je compte sur vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices (sourire charmeur Draco : me pique pas mon sourire Harry) pour envoyer des reviews.

Cristalsky : Biyouxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter : un retour en enfance.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_ et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

Résumé :

Harry, après un « léger » accident de potion, redevient un enfant, un enfant de 4 ans craintif, extrêmement mignon et ayant besoin d'attention et d'amour. Problème, qui va s'occuper de bébé Harry ?

Réponses aux reviews :

666Naku : Merci pour ta review, oui je sais qu c'était trop court bouhouhouh mais ne t'inquiète pas celui là est plus long (enfin j'espère que tu le trouveras plus long) Eh oui c'était billou et Charlie chou qui ont écris à ryry-chan hihi. En tout vu que je n'ai pas eu de réponses contre et que j'ai eu plusieurs demandes, ce sera donc bien un slash, entre qui et qui haha mystère (Draco : Dit carrément que tu sais pas encore, Moi : Méchant Draco TT). En tout cas voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. A+ Biyouxxx.

Magyar Potter : Voilou c'est la suiteuh Biyouxxx

Chapitre 3 : Le Terrier 

La journée de vendredi était passée énormément vite, maintenant on était samedi, il était 10h30 et Harry attendait impatiemment l'arrivée des personnes qui devaient venir le chercher. En effet il avait reçu une autre lettre venant de l'Ordre du Phénix lui donnant une fourchette de l'heure à laquelle il viendrait le chercher, entre 9h00 et 13h00.

-Pfiuuuu c'est pas une fourchette sa c'est un râteau (huhu dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ceux qui ont vu le spectacle de Gad Elmaleh comprendrons héhé) eeeeeeenfin patience Harry patience.

« Qu'est ce que je pourrai faire en attendant ? » se demanda t-il.

Mais au moment où il pensait cela, on sonna à la porte, ayant prévenu sa famille qu'on viendrait le chercher, celle-ci le laissa ouvrir la porte.

En ouvrant cette dernière, Harry se demanda qui était venu le chercher cette année.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Remus Lupin.

-Oh Remus ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, répondit Harry en prenant Remus dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, dit Remus.

-Bonjour Tonks, bonjour Mr Maugrey.

-Salut Harry, ça va ? dit Tonks qui ce jour là abordait une couleur de cheveux noir aux reflets bleutés.

-Bonjour Potter, grogna Maugrey.

-Oui Tonks ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant que je peux partir de cet endroit, répondit Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

-Ouai je vois cque tu veux dire, lui dit Tonks.

-Tes affaires sont-elles prêtes Harry, demanda Remus.

-Oui je vais les chercher, répondit Harry.

-Besoin d'aide ? proposa Remus.

-Non, jpe faire de la magie maintenant.

-Oui c'est vraie excuse moi.

-Y a pas de mal.

Harry monta dans sa chambre chercher sa valise, la cage d'Hedwige, vide pour le moment, Hedwige étant de sortie, et un autre sac où il avait mis certaines choses. Puis il redescendit, et alla dire rapidement aux Dursley qu'il partait ces derniers ne prêtant quasiment pas attention à lui et se contentant de grogner une réponse. Puis il retourna au coté de Remus, Tonks et Maugrey qui étaient restés près de la porte d'entrée.

-c'est bon, on peut y aller, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

-Très bien, nous y allons en magicobus, c'est rapide, par contre nous allons légèrement changer d'apparence il ne faut pas risquer que quelqu'un nous voit et qu'il connaisse notre destination, dit Remus.

-D'accord, répondit Harry.

Maugrey s'approcha alors de lui et lui lança un sort dont il ne compris aucune des paroles. Puis il ressentit une légère douleur au niveau du ventre, puis une chaleur lui traversa tout le corps. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermer, pour se rendre compte que désormais devant lui se tenaient trois personnes qui lui étaient inconnu, du moins physiquement.

-Okay, qui est qui ? Enfin je parle pour les deux hommes, je suppose que cette jeune fille c'est toi Tonks, dit –il en souriant.

-Héhé bingo, je me demande comment t'as fait, hahaha, répondit Tonks qui elle n'avait pas reçu de sort mais c'était elle-même changée grâce à ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage (mdr je c plus du tout si c'est sa qu'elle enfin bref son pouvoir qui lui permet de changer de forme comme elle veut lol). Elle ressemblait à présent à une jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les 20 ans, qui avait des cheveux châtains mi long attachés en queue de cheval, aux yeux bleus, ayant tous garder leur vêtements, elle portait toujours la tenue qu'elle avait avant sa métamorphose, c'est-à-dire, un débardeur blanc avec une légère chemise blanc ouverte par-dessus et un jean bleu clair retroussé en bas avec des ptites baskets blanches.

-Je suis Remus, dit un homme dans la trentaine qui avait des cheveux châtains coupés court légèrement en bataille, des yeux bleu vert, et il portait une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et un jean bleu foncé avec des chaussures noires (style des timberlands mais pas des timberlands lol).

-Maugrey, grogna un homme (oui ils ont gardés leur voix) qui devait avoir entre 50 et 60 ans et qui avait une chemise noire accompagné d'un jean bleu foncé et des chaussures, lui avait du changé ses vêtements qui n'aillaient plus avec sa nouvelle apparence (bah vi à cause de sa fausse jambe et tt et tt héhé), il avait des cheveux grisonnants et des yeux marrons.

-D'accord j'men doutais un peu mais on sait jamais héhé, dit Harry (bah ouai c logique ke le plus vieux soit Maugrey et le plus jeune soit Mumus, mais on sait jms c vrai, ils ont des idées folles les sorciers lol, Harry : Ah ouai tu trouve qu'on a des idées folles, tu te fouterais pas de notre gueule par hasard ? Moi : Mais moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Voyons Harry comment peux-tu penser cela ? Harry : …, Moi : TT). Harry quant à lui portait une chemise blanche assez prêt du corps avec les boutons du haut pas attachés ce qui laissait donc apercevoir le haut de son torse et permettait de deviner ses légers muscles, avec un jean noir délavé et des baskets blanche (bave ! Merde mon clavier). Il s'était racheté des vêtements mais aussi des lentilles durant les courses qu'il avait fait avec sa tente et on pouvait donc voir ses magnifiques yeux en temps normal, seulement à cause du sort il avait maintenant des cheveux châtain blond un peu en bataille mais beaucoup moins que ses vrais cheveux et il avait les yeux marron vert, il n'y avait donc que sa tête qui avait changer puisqu'il avait garder son corps.

-Bon allons-y, dit Remus.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la maison et Remus leva sa baguette dans les airs, quelques secondes plus tard, le magicobus se trouvait devant eux. Stan (vous vous rappelez le gars du magicobus dans le HP 3) en sortit et avant même qu'il est le temps de dire son ptit speach (mdr ché pas si ça s'écris coum sa disoulé) Maugrey le devança et monta dans le magicobus en portant la malle de Harry à l'aide de Remus, Tonks les suivit puis Harry qui se tourna vers Stan et lui dit d'un air légèrement gêné :

-Désolé, mais on est un peu pressé.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Stan.

Une fois installés et avoir donner leur destination, le magicobus repartit à vive allure sur la route.

Après plusieurs arrêts ils arrivèrent enfin au Terrier. Maugrey sortit en premier portant la malle à l'aide de Stan, puis Remus sortit à son tour suivit de près par Tonks et Harry. Une fois avoir vérifier qu'il n y avait aucun danger, Maugrey s'avança vers la maison pendant que Harry, Remus et Tonks remerciaient Stan et lui disaient au revoir. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte au moment où Maugrey frappait à cette dernière. Après quelques secondes, ils entendirent la voix de Mme Weasley demander qui était derrière la porte.

-Maugrey, répondit ce dernier, demandez nous le mot de passe, poursuivit-il.

-Hum très bien, quel est le mot de passe ?

-Bave de crapaud, répondit Maugrey, (dsl j'ai pas du tt d'imagination lol) et quel est le mot de passe ? (bah oui il vérifie que c'est la vraie Molly Weasley héhé).

-Meringue chocolaté, dit Mme weasley (mmmmdr jme marre toute seule, je c même pas si ça existe, oh si sûrement, enfin c'est qu'un mot de passe de toute façon, bon jmen vais jmen vais).

-Très bien, ouvrez, dit Maugrey.

Molly ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer, puis Remus lança le contre sort pour permettre à Harry de retrouver son apparence, puis se le lança à lui-même pendant que Maugrey faisait la même chose.

Harry ressentit les mêmes sensations que lors de sa transformation mais à l'envers (zavez compris ? non ? bah tans pis pour vous mdr).

Il rouvrit les yeux et reçut une Molli Weasley en mode mère poule puissance 10, dans les bras.

Oooooooh mon petit Harry chérie, cela me fait énormément plaisir de te revoir ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ton oncle et ta tante t'ont-il bien traité ? Avait-tu assez à manger ? Et…

-Molly, Molly, calme toi, sinon tu vas finir par étouffer Harry et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu souhaites, la coupa Remus en souriant mais légèrement inquiet par la couleur que prenait le visage de Harry.

Molly relâcha donc Harry non sans lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Harry lui sourit et se décida à répondre aux nombreuses questions que lui avait posé Mme weasley.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir Mme Weasley. Ne vous inquiétez les Dursley m'ont laisser manger à ma faim et ils m'ont bien traité. « C'est sa il m'ont bien traité c'est vrai que comparé au été précédent c'était déjà mieux » pensa t-il avec ironie.

-Oh je suis contente d'apprendre cela, mais s'il te plait, rend moi un service, tu veux bien ?

-Heu oui, répondit Harry légèrement hésitant.

-Cesse de m'appeler Mme Weasley, appelle moi Molly, tu fais partie de la famille après tout, lui dit Mme weasley avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Euh très bien Mme Weasl… euh je veux dire Molly, répondit Harry.

-Je préfère sa ! Allez va t'installer, oh par contre cette année tu ne peux pas dormir avec Ron, on a eu un léger problème avec sa chambre et il doit déjà dormir dans la chambre des jumeaux, alors tu dormiras dans la chambre de Bill et Charlie. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ? lui dit Mme Weasley.

-Oh non il n'y a pas de problème, cela de me dérange pas du tout, lui répondit Harry. « Oh non ça me dérange pas du tout du tout, c'est génial moi qui voulait trouver un moyen de leur parler seul à seul, jvais pas trop avoir à me creuser les méninges ! Héhé, et puis comme sa je pourrais apprendre à mieux les connaître. » pensa joyeusement Harry.

-C'est parfait, leur chambre est au deuxième étage tout au fond du couloir la porte de droite, tu as besoins d'aide pour tes affaires ?

-Non, merci je peux utiliser la magie maintenant.

-Oh oui c'est vrai je ne cesse d'oublier, excuse moi mon petit Harry.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura Harry.

Il utilisa un sortilège de lévitation puis s'engagea dans les escaliers, il monta au deuxième étage et marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir et au moment où il se retrouva devant la porte et qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Charlie qui ne regardant pas devant lui, lui rentra dedans, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le sol. Charlie releva la tête et regarda la personne qui venait d'écraser de tous son poids près à s'excuser mais s'interrompit en voyant que la personne en question n'était autre que Harry Potter, meilleure ami de son petit frère et qui en ce moment même le regarder les yeux ronds puis il entendirent un éclat de rire venant de la chambre, ils se relevèrent et virent Bill plié en deux, riant aux éclats et se foutant ouvertement de la tête de son frère et de Harry.

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH vououhouh vous verr… verriez vos têtes, haha vous aviez l'air de… de…

-DE QUOI A LA FIN ? crièrent ensemble Charlie et Harry.

-De… de deux débiles, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

-Pfiu pour l'instant c'est toi qui à l'air débile, lui dis Charlie, alors que Harry regarder Bill et Charlie se disant qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas trop aux deux garçons qu'il avait rencontré auparavant.

-Ouhouhouh, excuse moi Harry, lui dit Bill.

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?

-Hum laisse moi réfléchir, … oui, répondit Bill.

-Pfff idiot, oh au fait excuse moi aussi Harry je ne t'ai pas mal au moins ? Je ne suis pas très léger, lui demanda Charlie en se tournant vers lui.

-Non non, ne t'inquiète tu ne m'as pas fait mal, lui répondit Harry.

-Bon très bien mais au fait que venais-tu faire ici enfin je veux dire dans notre chambre ? lui demanda Charlie.

-Oh euh et bien c'est-à-dire que votre mère m'as dit que j'aller devoir dormir dans votre chambre parce qu'il y a eu un problème dans la chambre de Ron.

-Ah oui c'est frai désolé j'avais oublié euh bah écoute entre déposer tes affaires et nous on va t'installer un lit, on ne l'a pas encore fait car on a eu le problème avec la chambre de Ron que tout à l'heure, dit Charlie.

-d'accord j'vous remercie et désolé de vous déranger, dit Harry l'air gêné.

-Mais non tu ne nous gêne pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas va, lui dit Bill qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

-Bon ok, bah merci encore.

-Héhé de rien de rien, répondirent en même temps les deux frères.

Harry entreprit donc d'installer ses affaires il ne les sortaient pas mais les laissait dans sa malle, mais il en sortit certaines choses comme ses affaires de toilette, son pyjama…

Quand il eu finit, il se tourna vers les deux frères qui avaient fais apparaître un lit pour lui et qui attendaient qu'il est finit avec ses affaires, et étant assis sur leur lit respectif.

Voyant que Harry avait finis, Bill se leva et alla fermer la porte puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Je pense que tu veux nous parler Harry, non ? lui dit-il en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit, pendant que son frère venait à ses cotés et invitait Harry à s'asseoir sur le lit en face d'eux.

A suivre !

Cristalsky : Je suis pas satisfaite ! Sa me soule j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus nuls ! TT En plus il est même pas long ! Pardonnez moi s'il vous plait ! TT

Harry : Mais non mais non.

Cristalsky : Mouai t'as pas l'air convaincue. OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN (court se jeter sur son lit pour pleurer).

Harry : S'il vous plait, laissez des reviews pour lui dire que c'est bien, sais j'en demande beaucoup mais bon faut ce qu'il faut.

Crystalsky : J'TAI ENTENDU SPICE DE TRAITRE ! TT

Harry : Please ayez pitié de mes pauvres oreilles.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter : un retour en enfance.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_ et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

Résumé :

Harry, après un « léger » accident de potion, redevient un enfant, un enfant de 4 ans craintif, extrêmement mignon et ayant besoin d'attention et d'amour. Problème, qui va s'occuper de bébé Harry ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Magyar potter : Kikou merci pour ta review cela me fait très plaisir pour ce qui est de t'expliquer comment mettre ta fanfiction sur le site, ce serais trop long à t'expliquer et si tu as regarder mon profil tu sauras que j'ai lutté pour y arriver, non je rigole mais bon. Ce qu'on va faire c'est que tu n'as k m'envoyer un e-mail avec ton adresse et je t'expliquerais tout ça par mail, oki ? Parce que sinon là, cela ferai trop long, donc voilou. Encore merci. Biyouxxx.

666Naku : Kikou dsl d'avoir stopper à ce moment là, c'était pour le suspeeeense lol. Non mais t'es vraiment vnr ? J'espère que non :s En tout cas merci pour ta review héhé et voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Biyouxxx.

Chapitre 4 : Explications et …

-Je pense que tu veux nous parler Harry, non ? lui dit-il en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit, pendant que son frère venait à ses cotés et invitait Harry à s'asseoir sur le lit en face d'eux.

-Hum oui, en fait heu, votre… votre lettre m'a beaucoup étonné. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre de remerciement pour avoir donner cet argent aux jumeaux, dit Harry en baissant tristement les yeux vers le sol.

-Eh qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? C'est la lettre ? Tu n'as pas apprécié que l'on t'envoi cette lettre ? Mince j'en étais sûr ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est bête, dit Charlie en venant près de Harry.

Celui-ci releva vivement la tête et les deux frères purent voir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux de Harry.

-Non ce n'est pas ! Au contraire votre lettre m'a fait énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ! Mais vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, ce que j'ai fait, c'est une sorte de lâcheté…

-Pou…pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Bill.

-Parce que je… j'ai gagné cet argent c'est vrai mais vos frères m'ont juste permis de m'en débarrasser, si cela n'avait pas été eux, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. Je n'ai pas fait cela par bonté d'âme, c'était juste pour ne plus me rappeler de ce tournoi de malheur et parce que je ne méritais pas cet argent contrairement à vos frères qui travaillaient dur pour ouvrir leur boutique, j'ai juste voulu…

-Tu vois ? On se doutait que tu leur avais donné l'argent pour t'en débarrasser, mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. On est d'accord t'as voulu t'en débarrasser mais pas à n'importe quel prix et tu ne l'aurais pas donné à n'importe ! Franchement tu va me dire que t'aurais été le donner à Malefoy cet argent ? lui demanda Bill.

-Non ! Bien sur que non, il n'en a pas besoins lui…

-Voilà, tu vois tu leur as donné pour t'en débarrasser mais sois honnête tu y a trouver aussi un moyen de les aider ! Je sais que cela te fait de la peine de savoir que tu as de l'argent alors que ton meilleur ami est pauvre. Tu as trouvé là le moyen d'aider les jumeaux mais aussi toute la famille sans que l'on n'en soit gêné puisque cet argent ne venait pas de ton compte, de l'héritage de tes parents… Donc au fond de toi-même si tu voulais te débarrasser de cet argent, tu voulais aussi aider les jumeaux…

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire… Oui bien sur que j'ai voulu les aider mais je… je… vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour cela, c'est normal…

-Normal, Harry à ta place quiconque aurait garder cet argent même après ce qu'il c'est passé, et toi tu leur a donné ! Non ce n'est pas normal, il n'y a rien de normal là dedans, tu aurais très bien pu le garder cet argent, même avec tout les mauvais souvenir qu'il te rappelait, tu aurais pu le garder, alors si, on te dis merci, dit Bill.

-Et au nom de toute la famille, poursuivi Charlie.

Harry rebaissa la tête et les deux frères purent voir des gouttes d'eau tomber au sol. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, attrapèrent chacun un bras de Harry et le serrèrent dans leurs bras, l'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur, car même si Harry avait grandi les frères dépassés les 1m80 et lui ne faisait que 1m75 (la précision qui sert à rien lol). Il laissa couler sa peine, il se sentait bien là au milieu des deux frères. Ces derniers se rendirent compte que Harry était plus traumatisé qu'ils ne le pensaient, que tout le pensait… et ils pensèrent tout les deux que ce n'était sûrement pas dû uniquement au tournoi des trois sorciers et à la mort de Sirius. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et comprirent qu'ils avaient pris la même résolution : « Je vais le protégé, je ne laisserais plus personne lui faire du mal ! »

Après un moment, Harry se retira de leur étreinte.

-Excusez-moi, je suis désolé, pff pleurer comme un bébé à mon âge ! Les garçons ne pleurent pas !

-Non mais attends on peut savoir qui t'as sorti une connerie pareille ? Les hommes ne pleurent pas ! On est plus au moyen âge ! Tu pleures si tu veux ! s'exclama Charlie.

-Hahaha, d'accord d'accord ne t'énerve pas, hahaha…

-Bah au moins il rigole, tu sers à quelque chose en fait, dit Bill un sourire moqueur au lèvre.

-Eheh oui je suis… QUOI ? NON MAIS TU VAS VOIR TOI !

Charlie sauta sur Bill qui tomba sur son lit et les deux frères se mirent à se battre enfin à faire semblant.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent pour voir un Harry plié en deux en train de rigoler. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et s'approchèrent chacun d'un côté de Harry avant de l'attraper chacun par un bras.

-Eh mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Tu vas voir ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent se moquer de nous, dirent les deux frères un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Mais mais mais…ah non pas sa, je vous en pris, non arrêtez, non… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Harry : bon c'est bientôt fini ? Moi : Ahah mais c'est que tu es endurant mon cher Harry, oh mon dieu la phrase à double sens, mouahahahaha !)…

Les deux frères avaient jeté Harry sur l'un des lits et s'appliquaient maintenant à le chatouiller.

-Alors tu t'excuses ?

-Jamais de la vie !

-Bon très bien…

-Non ne recommencez pas, faites gaffe jme défends cette fois…

-Mais oui avec tes petits points tout mignards c'est fou c'que tu nous fais peur hahaha…

-Pff tu sais c'qu'ils te disent mais ptits points ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire.

Harry se jeta sur Charlie pendant que Bill le ceinturait à la taille.

-Ah non c'est de triche vous êtes deux et moi suis tout seul, dit Harry en croisant les bras et en boudant tout en étant toujours ceinturé par Bill ce qui faisait qu'il ne touchait pas le sol. Il offrait là une image des plus adorable mais aussi des plus hilarante.

-Hahaha Harry t'es trop mignon comme sa, héhé, lui dit Charlie qui était le seul à pouvoir le voir vu que bill se trouvait derrière Harry.

Mais il n'était pas préparé à ce que Harry rougisse et baisse la tête en marmonnant un léger merci.

-Eh qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu n'aimes pas que l'on te fasse des compliments ?

-Parce que u le pensais vraiment ? Tu ne te moquais pas de moi ?

-Mais non voyons ! Bien sur c'était marrant de te voir comme sa mais j'étais sincère tu étais aussi très mignon.

-Ah euh ok, bah merci alors, lui dit Harry en faisant un sourire timide.

-Personne ne te fais jamais de compliments ou quoi ?

-Si mais c'est une des rares fois où il est sincère…

-Je vois, euh au fait Bill tu peux peut-être le lâcher maintenant, non ?

-Quoi, il baissa la tête vers Harry, mince t'es tellement léger que je ne me souvenais pas que je te portais, désolé, dit Bill.

-Pas grave…

Bill reposa donc Harry par terre.

-On ferait mieux de descendre, sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'on te fais (mdr les personnes qui ont pensé un truc sexuel sont de grosses perverses ! Comment sa c'est moi la perverse ? Héhé oui c'est vrai, mouahahahaha), dit Bill.

-Oui vous avez raison Bill, dit Harry.

-Quoi ? Vous ? On va mettre les choses au clair mon ptit coco ! Tu me TUTOIES, ok ? Bon sang j'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus quand on me vouvoie, surtout si c'est un ptit jeune qui le fait !

-Désolé, Hahaha, d'accord Bill.

-Bah tutoie moi aussi par la même occasion, dit Charlie en souriant gentiment à Harry.

-D'accord !

Puis Harry se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit la porte, s'apercevant que les deux frères ne le suivaient pas, il se retourna vers eux et vit qu'ils étaient tout les deux entrain de le fixer un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

-Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Y a un problème ?

-Non, aucun problème, aucun problème, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Alors que Harry passait la porte, les deux frères se regardèrent et se comprirent d'un seul regard, ils sortirent ensuite à la suite de Harry faisant la course dans les escaliers, comme deux enfants. Pourtant ils gardaient en eux la même pensé, qu'ils avaient eu en se regardant :

« J'ai un nouveau petit frère »

A suivre !

Cristalsky : …

Harry : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Cristalsky : …

Harry : Eh oh y a quelqu'un ?

Cristalsky : Mais laisse je suis en train de comparer ce chapitre aux autres.

Harry : Ah et alors.

Cristalsky : Bah rien !

Harry : Comment sa rien, tu te fiche de moi !

Cristalsky : Beuh nan rien !

Harry : Tu dis rien ? Tu pleures pas ? Tu cris pas ? Tu dis pas que c'est court, que c'est nul ?

Cristalsky : Bah sa servirait à rien, c'est pas bien de se plaindre, je préfère souffrir en silence… Non jrigoles, en fait pour une fois j'aime bien mon chapitre mais bon les autres je les aimais pas et on m'a fait des compliment… ça veut dire que jvais avoir des reproches maintenant ? Oh et puis les reproches cela n'a jms tué personne (enfin je crois)…

Harry : C'est bien tu fais des progrès, t'as eu pitié de nos oreilles.

Cristalsky : Fais gaffe sinon tu redeviens pas grand et tu restes un gosse…

Harry : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Cristalsky : Bau tu vois quand tu veux…

Harry : Laissez des reviews s'ils vous plait !

Cristalsky : Vi sipiplé (nyeux de chien abandonné sur l'autoroute pendant les vacances alors qu'il fait super chaud).

Harry : A bientôt messieurs et mesdames.

Cristalsky : A bientowww.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter : un retour en enfance.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_ et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

_Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'avais ce p de syndrome de la page blanche, des mois sans rien pouvoir écrire ! J'en pouvais plus :-( _

_Bref pardonnez-moi sipiplé ! _

NDA : Vous trouverez quelques commentaires de ma super et gentille pitite Glame qui corrige mes chapitres héhé, merci ma chirie :-D

_De rien ma grande! Ce qui est bien en étant ta "correctrice" c'est que j'ai l'exclu (ou presque) mwhahah bonne continuation bisoussss jt'aime fort ;) Glame _

Réponses aux reviews :

**Adenoide : Héhé tu verras, tu verras… non je te rassure et je rassure tout le monde ce qui est sur, c'est que ryry ne retournera pas chez ces nazes d'oncle et tante, voilou ! Merci bicoup pour ta review ! Biyouxxx **

Résumé :

Harry, après un « léger » accident de potion, redevient un enfant, un enfant de 4 ans craintif, extrêmement mignon et ayant besoin d'attention et d'amour. Problème, qui va s'occuper de bébé Harry ?

Chapitre 5: Révélations

Le mois d'août passa très rapidement, et pendant ce mois où le soleil brillait intensément tous les jours, Harry, Bill et Charlie apprirent à mieux se connaître. Cependant Harry n'en délaissait pas pour autant ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione étant arrivée au terrier plus tôt que lui, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et ces derniers étaient très heureux de la nouvelle entente entre les deux frères et Harry. Le jeune homme ayant perdu son parrain depuis peu, avait trouvé en la présence des deux hommes un certain réconfort mais aussi un soutient, une écoute. Bien sur, Ron et Hermione étaient là pour l'écouter, mais Harry avait besoin d'une présence masculine et mature, et à eux deux, Bill et Charlie, même si ils ne remplaceraient jamais Sirius, arrivaient à changer les idées de Harry, et le soutenait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard, Harry demanda à toute la famille Weasley, et à Hermione, de se réunir dans le salon. Une fois tout le monde installé, Harry, assit dans un fauteuil, garda le silence, ne sachant pas vraiment comment annoncer la nouvelle à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Cependant Ron finit pas perdre patience et demanda, sans brusquerie toute fois, la raison de ce rassemblement à Harry.

Ce dernier leva la tête, ferma les yeux un court instant, puis les rouvrit affichant un air déterminé.

-Très bien, j'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer, je sais que cela va vous paraître complètement dingue, mais cependant je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris le message.

-Alors, tout a commencé au début des vacances. J'étais rentré à Privet Drive depuis deux jours quand j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore.

**FLASH BACK **(je tiens à préciser que durant ce flash back Harry raconte ce qu'il s'est passé mais il se rappelle aussi ce qu'il s'est passé donc parfois il y aura son point de vue )

Harry se trouvait allongé sur son lit, quand il entendit toqué à la fenêtre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ouvrit cette dernière et eût la surprise de voir Fumseck, le phénix du professeur Dumbledore, entrer dans chambre. Une fois remit de sa surprise, Harry se dirigea vers Fumseck, qui avait élu domicile sur le perchoir d'Hedwige, partie chasser, et attrapa la lettre accrochée à sa patte. La lettre venait de Dumbledore, et intrigua fortement Harry.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je me doute que tu me voues une certaine rancune et je ne peux que la comprendre, cependant je te demande de lire cette lettre attentivement. Tu m'as reproché plusieurs choses Harry, dont l'une était de t'avoir caché plusieurs choses te concernant. Je ne peux que m'excuser et te demander de me pardonner, je ne cherchait qu'à te protéger, mais j'aurais dû me rappeler que cacher la vérité à quelqu'un ne va pas forcement le protéger, bien au contraire. J'ai donc décidé de te révéler quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a bien longtemps. Cependant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous voyons, et que je te révèle ce que j'ai à te dire face à face. _

_Je ne t'oblige pas à venir bien sûr, cependant, il serait préférable que tu viennes. Si tu décides de me rencontrer je t'attendrais au Chaudron baveur, le samedi 7 juillet à 14h00. _

_Il n'y aura pas de problème pour le transport, j'ai joins à la lettre un portoloin, qui te transportera directement au Chaudron baveur, à 14h00 pile. _

_Je me suis permis d'envoyer une lettre à ton oncle et ta tante, leur expliquant ton absence possible ce jour là. _

_Je vais te laisser en espérant que tu accepteras de me rejoindre samedi. _

_A samedi, peut-être, ou à bientôt. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

**FIN FLASH BACK **

-Je vous avoue que cette lettre m'a beaucoup intrigué et vous me connaissez, je suis très curieux de nature… alors je me suis rendu à ce rendez-vous. Et…

**FLASH BACK **

Harry se préparait à partir au chaudron baveur, il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure d'attente et il ne savait que faire afin de passer le temps. Il se mit donc à réfléchir à ce que Dumbledore allait bien pouvoir lui révéler.

POV Harry

**Peut être une autre prophétie qui sait ? Oui une prophétie où il est dit que je dois tuer non seulement Voldemort mais aussi sont p de serpent à la con ! (_Holà les mal politesse demoiselle ça va aller la ! non mais je rêve ! Tu sais qu'il y a sûrement des enfants qui te lisent ? c'est ça que tu veux qu'ils retiennent de tes fics ? DES GROS MOTS ? Glame)_ Oula calme toi Harry… Je me parle à moi-même… okay rien ne va plus là… Raaaaah mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Je le sens mal, je n'ai jamais de chance, mes parents, Cedric et maintenant Sirius, alors franchement je ne m'attends pas à une bonne nouvelle. Mince il est déjà 13h55, il faut que je me dépêche ! Bon j'ai tout, le portoloin en main, c'est bon ! **

FIN POV

Harry attendit encore cinq minutes avant que le portoloin ne s'enclenche à 14h00 précise. Il réapparut dans l'un des salons privés du chaudron baveur et aperçut tout de suite le professeur Dumbledore qui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Ce dernier se leva dès qu'il aperçut Harry.

-Harry, je suis heureux que tu ais décidé de venir ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire qui cependant n'atteignait pas ses yeux, il paraissait encore plus vieux que la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu.

-Je vais… bien…, répondit Harry en hésitant à retourner la question au professeur, cependant sa rancune était encore trop présente pour le faire.

-Oui je vois, bien je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps. Assieds-toi s'il te plait, dit le professeur.

Harry prit donc place dans un fauteuil en face de Dumbledore et attendit que le professeur prenne la parole.

-Voilà Harry, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de t'avoir cacher cela mais avant de te dire ce que j'ai à te dire et pour que tu comprennes bien pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit, il faut que je t'explique tout depuis le début.

-Très bien allez-y.

-Bien, tout à commencer il y a 20 ans, tes parents venaient de se marier, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais avec la menace de Voldemort, ils avaient décidé de se marier très vite, alors deux mois après leur sortie de Poudlard, ils m'ont demandé d'effectuer la cérémonie et ils ont invité leur amis les plus proches. Ils n'avaient encore que 18 ans, mais ils étaient sûr de leurs sentiments.

La cérémonie fut très réussie et très belle.

Trois mois plus tard, tes parents sont venus m'annoncer que Lily était enceinte, de deux mois et deux semaines, elle était tombée enceinte pendant leur lune de miel…

-Attendez, attendez, ça ne colle pas, vous devez vous trompez parce que sinon, cela voudrait dire que j'ai 19 ans or je n'en ai que 16 professeur!

-Je ne me trompe pas Harry, cet enfant ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'es pas le premier enfant de James et Lily, tu es leur deuxième enfant, ce que je voulais te dire aujourd'hui Harry… c'est que tu as un grand frère! Un grand frère de 19 ans.

-Quoi ? Mais non, pourquoi… Sirius, Remus, tout le monde… pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? POURQUOI ? J'AVAIS LE DROIT DE SAVOIR ! C'EST MA VIE ? OUI ! ALORS POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ON NE ME DIT JAMAIS RIEN ? J'EN AI MARRE VOUS COMPRENEZ ? MARRE ! Marre, j'en ai assez, professeur, j'en ai vraiment… assez…

Harry se mit à pleurer, de gros sanglots secouaient son corps encore jeune et délicat, même si Harry avait grandi, il n'était pas pour autant devenu un grand jeune homme, très musclé, il n'était pas petit et pas frêle mais mince et légèrement musclé, mais en ce moment il paraissait beaucoup plus petit et fragile, il était à bout.

Le professeur se leva et s'avança vers Harry, et le prit dans ses bras, lui demandant pardon et le priant de le laisser lui expliquer pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit.

Harry se calma et accepta d'écouter les explications de son professeur.

-Voilà, quand ton frère est né, tes parents étaient vraiment très heureux et fiers, surtout ton père, mais ton grand père paternel, qui à l'époque était encore vivant, fit remarquer à ton père que ton frère portait une marque dans le bas du dos, et que cette marque représentait quelque chose de particulier… à l'époque ton frère étant tout petit la marque l'était aussi, et on ne pouvait pas bien distinguer ce qu'elle représentait, c'est pour cela que ton père fut étonné quand son père lui dit savoir ce qu'elle représentait. Cette marque représentait… des shiten(1).

-Des shiten ? Qu'est-ce ? Je ne connais pas ?

-C'est normal que tu ne connaisse pas Harry, en fait des shiten sont deux ailes d'ange inversées, comment t'expliquer, c'est comme si tu regardais un ange les ailes ouvertes mais que toi tu avais la tête à l'envers, et donc tu vois ses ailes à l'envers. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, oui, je vois. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Cette marque ? Et puis shiten, d'où est-ce que cela vient ? C'est la langue des anges ?

-Et bien non ce n'est pas la langue des anges, mais vois-tu cette est apparut pour la toute première fois il y a mille ans, au japon, dans le bas du dos d'un nouveau né. On ne pouvait pas à la base distinguer ce qu'elle représentait, mais après un certain temps quand le jeune enfant eut atteint ses 6 ans à peut prêt, on pouvait distinguer deux ailes d'anges inversées qui ne cessaient de grandir en même temps que l'enfant. Comme ses parents, qui étaient de grands sorciers, ne savaient pas pourquoi leur fils portait une telle marque, ils décidèrent d'attendre un signe du ciel ou autre puisqu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Mais ils voulurent donné un nom à cette marque, or en japonais ange se dit tenshi, alors puisque la marque représentait des ailes d'ange inversées, ils décidèrent de nommer ces ailes des shiten, bien entendu ce mot voulait dire quelque chose en japonais, opinion ou point de vue je crois, je ne parle pas très bien japonais, mais dans le monde sorcier ce mot est devenu synonyme de cette marque.

Quand le jeune garçon eut atteint ses 16 ans un homme apparut dans le salon de la famille, un homme qui avait quelque chose de particulier… il avait deux immenses ailes d'un blanc immaculé dans le dos. Il expliqua alors à la famille que ces ailes voulaient dire que leur enfant été un élu…

-Un élu ?

-Oui, un élu pour devenir un ange.

-Mais pour devenir un ange il faut mourir ?

-Haha, non Harry ça c'est ce que les moldus croient, mais il n'en ai rien. Il est vrai qu'à la base les anges sont des êtres humains qui sont morts mais vois-tu quand cette marque est apparue pour la première sur le dos du jeune enfant, c'est parce que justement les anges commençaient à faiblir, les anges ne meurent pas non, mais ils finissent un jour ou l'autre par ne plus pourvoir utiliser leur pourvoir aussi fréquemment qu'avant, quand ils étaient « jeunes ».

Vois-tu, les anges arrêtent de vieillir physiquement à l'âge de 25 ans, mais ils continuent de vieillir mentalement et leur pouvoir évolue avec eux, mais il arrive un jour où utiliser leurs pouvoir devient difficile pour eux. Et c'est il y a mille ans que les premiers anges eurent besoin de nouveaux anges auprès d'eux, pour pouvoir assurer la relève, alors le Conseil des Anges, qui contient les 10 premiers anges à avoir été « créer », se rendirent compte que sur terre certains sorciers, possédaient une aura différente de celle des autres sorciers, une aura identique à la lueur qui fait brillait les anges quand ceux-ci descendent sur terre sous leur forme d'ange.

Le problème c'est que ces sorciers étaient tous beaucoup trop vieux pour devenir ange, puisque pour devenir un ange il faut suivre un certain apprentissage. Les anges désespéraient, s'ils ne pouvaient plus remplir leur rôle sur terre, ils allaient tout simplement s'éteindre or les humains, moldus comme sorciers, ont besoin des anges, il y a différentes classes d'anges, les anges gardiens, les anges observateurs, les anges scientifiques… Bref ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, jusqu'au jour où un ange qui étaient en mission sur terre, au Japon, aida une jeune sorcière à mettre au monde son enfant, or quand cet enfant vint au monde, l'ange remarqua que son aura possédait cette lueur propre aux anges, alors sans que personne ne le remarque il posa la marque que tout ange possèdent, la marque des anges, dans le bas du dos de l'enfant.

Je suppose que tu auras compris que cet enfant est celui dont je te parlais tout à l'heure.

-Oui. Et donc vous avez dit que lors de ses 16 ans, un ange est venu lui annoncer qu'il était un élu ?

-Oui, cet ange était d'ailleurs celui qui avait aidé le mère du jeune homme à mettre au monde ce dernier. Quand le jeune sorcier apprit qu'il avait reçu la marque des anges, et bien il fut étonné et comment dire, vois-tu à l'époque on ne connaissait pas l'existence des anges, donc le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout ce qu'être un ange signifiait. Alors l'ange qui était venu lui révélait qu'il était un élu, lui expliqua ce qu'était un ange et leur fonction au ciel et sur terre.

Le jeune homme, était vraiment impressionné et fier d'avoir était choisi, mais il ne voulait pas quitter sa famille, or l'ange lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait venir avec lui, que l'avenir des anges mais aussi des humains en dépendait. Alors le jeune homme accepta de suivre l'ange, il fit ses adieux à sa famille, mais l'ange lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à faire ses adieux qu'il aurait le droit de revoir sa famille de temps en temps, le jeune homme partit donc avec l'ange l'esprit tranquille.

Il est devenu ange, et aujourd'hui mille ans plus tard, il est toujours là haut, il fait partit du Conseil et il est l'un des anges les plus respectés.

Au fil des années ce système de « recrutement » est devenu normal pour les anges, peu connu chez les sorciers et les moldus ont inventé cette « légende » sur les anges. Mais seul les sorciers qui ont beaucoup de culture on va dire, connaissent le système de recrutement des anges, la plupart des sorciers savent que les anges existent mais ils ne savent pas comment on devient ange.

-Donc mon frère était un élu et c'est mon grand père qui l'a apprit à mon père ?

-Tu as tout compris. Seulement tu vois, au fil des années les anges se sont rendus compte que pour bien former les nouveaux anges, il faut prendre avec eux les élus quand ceux-ci sont très jeunes. Et ton père n'était pas très d'accord pour se séparer de son fils.

Ton grand père le rassura et lui dit que l'on ne viendrait pas chercher ton frère avant au moins ses 5 ans. Mais tes parents eurent quand même beaucoup de peine d'apprendre qu'il ne verrait pas grandir leur enfant.

-Je comprends, mais tout cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi j'ai été gardé dans l'ignorance !

-J'y viens, ton frère est né au printemps, le 15 mai 1986, et toi tu es né trois ans plus tard le 31 juillet 1989, ton frère avait alors trois an s à l'époque et quand tu es venu au monde et bien même si t'es parents étaient encore tristes à cause du futur départ de ton frère et bien ils étaient heureux d'avoir un autre fils qu'ils pourraient choyer et aimer et voir grandir auprès d'eux.

-Huma ouai, quand on voit ce que ça leur à donner d'avoir ce meeeeerveilleux deuxième fils, ça les à tuer, génial !

-Ne dis pas ça, tes parents ne sont pas morts par ta faute Harry !

-Si vous le dites…

-Je le dis, je le dis Harry.

Bien, donc tes parents étaient heureux que tu viennes au monde, ton grand père aussi, malheureusement il est mort cinq mois plus tard tué par Voldemort lui-même, mais celui qui a montré la plus grande joie, c'est ton frère, bien qu'il n'ai que trois ans, ton frère était déjà un enfant très éveillé pour son âge et il avait compris que le petit bout que son père tenait dans ses bras était son petit frère et il dit devant tout le monde que tu ressemblait à un ange. Sur le coup tout le monde fut comment dire pas effrayés mais presque entendre de la part d'un futur ange que son frère ressemblait justement à un ange… mais tes parents se sont rendus compte que ce n'était que des paroles naïves d'un petit enfant de trois ans devant son tout petit frère.

Le temps passa et la prophétie est arrivée, tes parents était vraiment à bout, ils y avaient un risque qu'ils perdent leur deuxième enfant, qui donc s'amusait à les faire souffrir comme ça ?

Puis arriva le jour où Voldemort…

-Tua mes parents et essaya de me tuer par la même occasion.

-Oui, seulement ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que ce soir là ton frère était présent, mais Voldemort ne le savait pas, Severus qui était déjà espion pour l'Ordre avait dit à Voldemort que ton frère dormait chez un camarade de classe, or ton frère était bel et bien dans la maison ce soir là, caché dans une chambre au dernier étage. Quand tu as repoussé le sortilège que Voldemort t'avais envoyé et une fois qu'il eut disparut, un ange est apparut devant ton frère et l'a emmené avec lui là où vont les anges, je n'ai jamais vraiment su où se trouve cet endroit. Ensuite tu connais la suite, Sirius, Hagrid, la moto, et les Dursley. Seulement une fois que je fus rentré à Poudlard en compagnie du professeur McGonagall et de Hagrid, je suis monté dans mon bureau et là un ange m'y attendait, le même ange qui avait emmené ton frère.

Il m'expliqua que le Conseil s'était réuni en urgence et que la décision prise avait été de prendre ton frère avec eux même si ce n'était pas encore le moment, car ils ne voulaient pas que ton frère reste avec la famille de Lily…

-Oui je comprend parfaitement pourquoi ! dit Harry avec amertume.

-Hum oui, mais il m'ordonna de ne dire à personne que ton frère était vivant. Tu sais Harry on ne discute pas un ordre qui vient d'un ange, surtout pas un ordre qui vient du Conseil, ils sont beaucoup plus réfléchis que nous les humains, et s'ils m'ont ordonnés de ne rien dire c'est qu'ils avaient jugé préférable de faire comme cela. Je ne pouvais donc dire à personne que ton frère était vivant. Ce que je veux te dire Harry, c'est que Sirius, Remus, ils pensaient ton frère mort. Imagine la tristesse de Remus qui était le parrain de ton frère.

-Remus est le parrain de mon frère ? Mais pourquoi, je pensais que pour leur premier enfant mes parents auraient pris Sirius !

-Et bien, non, vois-tu ils avaient tiré au sort, et ta mère avait gagné le droit de choisir le parrain et Remus était son meilleur ami à elle. Sirius ne lui en a jamais voulu et quand ton frère est venu au monde, on se demandait vraiment qui était le parrain du petit, et quand tu es venu au monde c'était pareil, Remus était en admiration devant toi, quand à Sirius et ton père, ces deux grands gaillards avaient les larmes aux yeux, tu étais vraiment adorable à ta naissance Harry.

-Hum, merci, dit Harry en rougissant. Donc si je comprends bien il n'y a que vous qui saviez la vérité sur mon frère ? Mais pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Vous trahissez votre promesse parce que je vous accuser de tout me cacher ?

-C'est une des raisons. J'ai fait appel à un ange et je lui ai demandé une audience avec le Conseil des Anges, ils ont délibéré et ont décidé de m'accorder le droit de te dire la vérité, mais aussi de dire la vérité à tout le monde. Enfin il n'y aura que toi et Remus qui seront au courant pour le statut de ton frère, pour toute la communauté magique, ton frère inventera une histoire. Après ce sera à ton frère de décider qui il veut mettre au courant de son secret.

Harry il ne faut pas que tu en veuille à ton frère pour ne pas être venu te voir mais il n'avait pas le droit, toutes ces années il était en plein apprentissage, et il est devenu ange il y a deux ans le jour de ses 17 ans. Et durant ces deux années il a effectué mission sur mission, c'est un des anges les plus doués et les plus prometteurs.

-Je… comprends, je ne lui en veut pas, mais quand vais-je le voir ? Quand vais-je enfin rencontrer ce frère que j'ai maintenant tant envie de connaître ?

-Maintenant! dit une voix grave et agréable.

A suivre!

Encore une fois pardonnez moi pour le retard et merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont bouster pour continuer.

A très bientôt cette fois héhé

Biyouxxx

Lili


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter : un retour en enfance.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_ et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

_Genre_: Yaoi, hétéro.

_Bon je crois que je vais faire des excuses à l'avance pour tous les chapitres qui mettront du temps à venir mais j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps je suis en première année de BTS et je dois dire que quand j'ai un peu de temps pour me reposer je pense pas toujours à écrire et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ce chapitre a été écrit très lentement. _

_Pardonnez ce retard… Je vous embrasse tous :) _

Note de moi-même : J'utiliserais les noms anglais pour certains noms (par exemple Rogue Snape) car il y a certains noms en français que je trouve horribles héhé.

Puisque l'on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews dans nos fics je tiens à remercier lucilia, Touraz, ermione33, venice et clem'Z. (Si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde vous pouvez me laisser votre mail si vous voulez, je ne le donnerais pas, au cas où vous voudriez mon mail c'est : lilicristalskyhotmail.fr, voilou ).

Et sinon encore merci à tous le monde pour vos reviews, je vais essayer de faire une fin de chapitre moins frustrante :-D

J'ai crée un nouveau blog dont l'adresse est déjà dans mon profil depuis un moment. C'est un blog où je mettrait au fur et à mesure que mes histoires avancent, des images de mes personnages alors si cela vous intéressent allez y faire un tour voici l'adresse: http://coeurdecristal. surtout pas!!!

« … » Pensées des personnages

Résumé :

Harry, après un « léger » accident de potion, redevient un enfant, un enfant de 4 ans craintif, extrêmement mignon et ayant besoin d'attention et d'amour. Problème, qui va s'occuper de bébé Harry ?

Chapitre 6 : Un frère stupéfiant.

_-Je… comprends, je ne lui en veut pas, mais quand vais-je le voir ? Quand vais-je enfin rencontrer ce frère que j'ai maintenant tant envie de connaître ? _

_-Maintenant! dit une voix grave et agréable._

Harry se retourna et vis une silhouette sortir de l'ombre et s'avançait vers lui. Il vit apparaître devant lui un homme magnifique, le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu. Cet homme été habillé d'un pantalon noir légèrement moulant, qui soulignait les muscles parfaits de ses cuisses et qui été accompagné par des bottes en cuir, noires également, qui montaient jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Il portait une chemise blanche dont le haut n'était pas totalement

boutonnée et qui laissait voir ses clavicules et sa peau légèrement bronzée. Par-dessus sa chemise il portait une cape noire qui ondulait autour de lui à chacun de ses pas.

Mais ce qui attirait l'attention n'était ni son style vestimentaire, ni même le fait qu'il paraissait avoir un corps parfait, non ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Harry fut les yeux de son frère. En effet ce dernier possédait des yeux d'une couleur surprenante, d'ailleurs Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu des yeux d'une telle couleur, ils étaient d'une beauté irréelle : Améthyste.

Ce qui attira aussi l'attention de Harry fut les cheveux de son frère, leur couleur d'un noir d'ébène prouvait leur lien familial, bien que ses cheveux possèdent quelques reflets bleus par moment, mais ce qui était étonnant était la longueur de ses cheveux, en effet ils lui arrivaient en dessous des fesses et étaient retenus en une tresse un peu lâche.

Harry était vraiment stupéfait devant la beauté de son frère et il ne douta plus une seule seconde que ce dernier était un ange.

-Bonjour Harry, je me présente, bien que tu le saches déjà, je suis ton grand frère Adrian, je suis vraiment très heureux de te revoir après tant d'années.

-Bon…bonjour Adrian, répondit Harry en rougissant.

« Il est vraiment adorable » pensa Adrian.

-Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui, je… je ne sait pas vraiment par où commencer.

-Bon alors je vais me présenter brièvement bien que le professeur Dumbledore t'es déjà dis l'essentiel. Alors je m'appelle Adrian Caden Potter, Caden était le prénom de notre grand-père paternel, j'ai 19 ans et je suis un ange. Durant ces dernières années j'ai reçu un enseignement très difficile afin d'accéder au rang d'ange et j'y suis parvenu il y a deux ans le jour de mes 17 ans j'ai été sacré ange. Tu suis jusque là ? demanda Adrian en laissant échapper un léger rire.

-Oui, oui mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il existait différentes catégories d'anges, tu fais partis de laquelle toi ?

-Oh eh bien moi je fais parti des anges gardiens, mais attention je sais que pour les moldus ange gardien signifie qu'une personne a un ange qui ne veille que sur lui et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Et bien non ce n'est pas cela du tout. Le rôle d'un ange gardien est bien sur de veiller à la sécurité de notre protégé mais nous n'en avons pas qu'un seul. En fait le conseil nous attribut des personnes sorciers ou moldus, en fonction de notre caractère, de nos aptitudes etc cependant ces personnes ne nous sont pas confiés sans raisons. Ce sont des personnes qui ont des problèmes et que nous devons aider. Tu me suis ?

-Euh oui jusque là ça va… répondit Harry.

-Bien. Donc le conseil nous attribut ces personnes mais bien sur une par une. Il me serait impossible de remplir une mission auprès d'une personne et une autre mission en parallèle auprès d'une autre personne. Cependant il peut y avoir des périodes où un ange n'a aucune mission à accomplir et des périodes où il enchaîne les missions, c'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour moi durant ces deux dernières années. J'ai enchaîné mission sur mission. Et j'ai terminé la dernière en date il y a deux jours. Pour l'instant il semblerait que j'ai le droit à des vacances, Adrian dit cette phrase en riant, entraînant Harry et le professeur Dumbledore dans son hilarité.

-Donc si j'ai bien tout compris tu es un ange gardien qui s'occupe de personnes ayant des problèmes et une fois que tu les as aidé tu ne les vois plus ?

-Et bien en fait je leur prouve que je suis un ange et je les aident et une fois que mon travail est fini je retourne là où les anges vivent, à la cité d'Eden, et la personne que j'ai aidé oublie mon existence et bien sur elle a l'interdiction de révéler ma véritable identité lorsque je suis auprès d'elle.

-D'accord, eh bien ce doit être épuisant non ?

-Oui mais j'aime ça, être un ange je veux dire, ça me plait, encore heureux tu me diras…

-Mais ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas te lier avec des personnes qui ne sont pas des anges ?

-Bien sur que si, tu sais très peu d'ange résident à la cité d'Eden, nous y sommes pour des réunions ou lorsque nous voulons du calme ou encore lorsque nous avons besoin de faire des recherches, mais sinon la quasi-totalité des anges habitent auprès des humains. En fait les habitants de la cité d'Eden sont surtout les futurs anges qui passent leur formation pour devenir de vrais anges. Pour ma part je loge pour l'instant chez un ami ange qui habite auprès des humains depuis un long moment.

-Pourquoi toi non ?

-Eh bien comme je te l'ai dis j'ai été en mission non-stop pendant deux ans et bien sur avant de devenir un véritable ange, je devais habiter à la cité d'Eden, mais quand je suis devenu un ange eh bien je dormais ici et là en fonction des endroits où je devais effectuer mes missions. Donc non je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me trouver un logement mais je suis en pleine recherche, répondit Adrian en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry à la fin de sa phrase.

-D'ailleurs Adrian si vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver un logement n'hésitez pas à me contacter je pourrais sûrement vous aider, intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je vous remercie professeur, je n'oublierais pas, se tournant vers Harry, Adrian s'adressa à ce dernier, Harry je crois savoir que tu vas sûrement aller chez des amis à toi pendant tes vacances ?

-Euh oui…

-Je me doute que tu voudras sûrement leur parler de moi et je t'y autorise, seulement bien que je t'autorise à leur dire que je suis un ange et tout ce que je viens de te révéler, comme le professeur Dumbledore l'a dit, nous les anges préférons que le moins possible d'humains soient au courant de notre existence. Ainsi je tiens à te prévenir que je viendrais chez ces personnes quand tu y seras et je poserais sur eux un sortilège inoffensif bien sur, mais qui les empêchera de révéler ce qu'ils auront appris sur moi. Tu comprends ?

-Oui bien sur et je suis certains qu'il n'y verrons aucun inconvénient.

-Très bien dans ce cas, tu peux tout leur dire.

-Merci beaucoup Adrian, tu sais je… je suis très heureux de savoir que j'ai un grand frère et j'espère que malgré tes missions, nous aurons le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître, dit Harry en rougissant.

-Mais bien sur Harry voyons je ne demande que ça, d'ailleurs je vais faire en sorte que nous puissions nous voir le plus possible pendant tes vacances, d'accord ?

Adrian ne reçu pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, il pensait que Harry lui répondrait un oui timide ou avec un grand sourire, au lieu de cela il reçu un boulet de canon en plein dans ses bras.

-Eh bien ça a l'air de te faire vraiment plaisir dis donc, dit Adrian en serrant dans ses bras un Harry rouge de gène qui releva la tête pour voir son frère lui sourire gentiment, sourire qu'il lui retourna avant de s'écarter tout en gardant une légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Oui ça me fait plaisir, mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces hein ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de passer du temps avec moi juste parce que nous sommes de la même famille.

Harry baissa la tête après avoir prononcé ces paroles.

-Harry ! Nous ne sommes pas juste de la même famille, nous sommes frères, pas de simples cousins éloignés ! Non, nous nous sommes frères et tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai attendu l'instant où je pourrais revenir près de toi et m'occuper de toi. Même si tu es grand maintenant, je pense qu'un grand frère sur qui compter, même à ton âge, c'est plutôt bien non ?

-Oui, oui bien sur et je suis très content d'avoir un grand frère -

Adrian ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avant de se tourner vers le professeur Dumbledore.

-Professeur Dumbledore, cela vous dérange-t-il si je raccompagne Harry jusque chez notre tante ? J'aimerais passer encore un peu de temps avec lui.

-Bien sur Adrian je n'y vois aucun problème je sais qu'avec vous Harry sera en sécurité.

Adrian remercia Dumbledore d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te prendre avec moi et que tu doives rester chez Pétunia mais il faut vraiment que je trouve un logement d'abord je ne veux pas déranger mon ami plus longtemps même s'il m'affirme que je ne le dérange pas, je me doute bien qu'il a besoin de son intimité. Mais dès que je trouve un logement je te promets que tu viendras vivre avec moi, j'ai l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore, et Remus viendra aussi vivre avec nous comme ça quand je devrais partir en mission il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi.

-C'est génial ! J'attendrais ce moment avec impatience, s'exclama un Harry enchanté par l'idée de quitter définitivement les Dursley.

-Bien, mais évite de donner cette information aux Dursley, je voudrais leur rendre une petite visite, je suis certain que cela leur fera très plaisir, dit Adrian en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

-D'accord je te promets de ne rien dire, lui répondit Harry en souriant, sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son visage.

-Très bien je pense que nous allons nous quitter maintenant jeunes gens, des affaires m'attendent et il ne vaut mieux pas que Harry rentre trop tard, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous avez raison professeur, nous allons y aller, je vous dis à bientôt je passerais vous voir à Poudlard, lui répondit Adrian.

-Comment allons nous rentrer Adrian ? Je suis venu avec un portoloin moi, intervint Harry.

-Je te ramène en voiture et avant que tu ne poses la question oui j'ai mon permis de conduire, c'est souvent pratique, répondit Adrian.

-Ho d'accord, et bien dans ce cas au revoir professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry en se tournant vers le directeur de son école.

-Je te dis à la rentrée Harry et toi Adrian n'oublie pas de venir me rendre visite à Poudlard !

-N'ayez crainte professeur je n'oublierais pas, répondit Adrian.

Le professeur Dumbledore quitta la pièce, laissant planer un silence très vite briser par Adrian qui se tourna vers Harry en lui disant :

-Je pense que nous pouvons y aller nous aussi, je ne suis pas garé très loin ne t'inquiètes pas, et je ne te déposerais pas devant la maison de Pétunia, je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi.

Harry hocha de la tête pour montrer son accord. Son frère lui prit l'épaule et ensemble ils partirent jusqu'à la voiture d'Adrian. (nda : j'avoue j'ai la flemme de décrire sa voiture et je ne m'y connais pas du tout, mais imaginez-vous n'importe quoi comme voiture mais dites vous que c'est une voiture classe qui irait bien avec la façon dont on perçoit Adrian)

Durant le trajet, Adrian parla peu de sa « vie », il laissa Harry lui parler de ses ami/es, des aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble… Arriver près de la rue où habite la tante de Harry, Adrian stoppa la voiture et se tourna vers Harry.

-Je te laisse ici Harry, ça va ce n'est pas trop loin ? Il n'est pas très tard, il est 17h00 tu ne vas pas te faire disputer c'est bon ? lui demanda Adrian.

-Non, non c'est très bien ici et ne t'inquiètes pas, moins je suis présent chez eux mieux les Dursley se portent.

-Je vois, ce que j'entend ne me plait pas Harry et je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout par rapport aux Dursley, mais je comprend qu'il te faut du temps. Enfin je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour trouver un logement aussi vite que possible. En attendant je t'écrirais pour te tenir au courant et prendre de tes nouvelles et pour convenir de rendez-vous pour se voir, d'accord ?

-D'accord, je sens que pour une fois je ne vais pas passer un mauvais été -

Harry se pencha vers Adrian et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de revenir à sa place rouge comme une tomate. Adrian eu un sourire en voyant son attitude.

-A bientôt Adrian, dit Harry avant de détacher sa ceinture et d'ouvrir la portière.

-A très bientôt Harry, lui répondit Adrian.

Harry lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de descendre de la voiture et de refermer la portière pour ensuite s'éloigner en direction de la maison des Dursley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo car la tête de chaque personne était hilarante. La première personne à reprendre contenance fut Hermione.

-Harry c'est extraordinaire ! Cela veut dire que tu vas enfin quitter les Dursley et que tu as quelqu'un de famille de vivant autre que ces idiots chez qui tu vis ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !!! Dit la jeune fille à son ami.

-C'est vrai mec, je suis super content pour toi moi aussi ! Rajouta Ron qui lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules étant installé à côté de Harry.

Ainsi chaque membre de la famille Weasley montra à Harry à quel point ils étaient heureux pour lui.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il viendrait ici c'est ça ? Et est-ce qu'il t'as dit quand est-ce qu'il comptait passer ? Lui demanda soudain Mme Weasley.

-Euh eh bien dans sa dernière lettre il me disait qu'il me préviendrait à l'avance avant de venir mais il ne m'a pas encore donné de date, je suppose qu'il le fera dans sa prochaine lettre.

-Ah très bien, il faudra que tu me le dise tout de suite Harry que je puisse préparer à l'avance le menu, je ne veux pas faire mauvaise impression devant ton frère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Weasley, mon frère n'est pas comme ça, l'a rassura Harry.

La journée continua dans la bonne humeur chaque membre des Weasley et Hermione posant de nombreuses questions à Harry sur son frère, et Harry répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait amusé malgré lui par tant d'enthousiasme.

Ainsi le soir en allant se coucher Harry pria Merlin que son frère lui envoie une lettre rapidement, parler d'Adrian lui ayant donné très envie de revoir son frère.

« Ce serait bien que je reçoive une lettre de toi demain Adrian, c'est ma dernière semaine de vacances après tout. »

Sur ces dernières pensées, Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

A suivre !

Encore une fois pardonnez moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster un nouveau chapitre, je ne promet rien mais je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible, vu que je suis bientôt en vacances.

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère en recevoir autant pour ce chapitre et que ce dernier ne vous aura pas trop déçu, moi-même je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon …

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon blog : http://coeurdecristal. où je mettrais des images de mes personnages !

A bientôt

Biyouxxxxxxxxxx

Lili


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter : un retour en enfance

Harry Potter : un retour en enfance.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_** :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

_Genre_: Yaoi, hétéro.

Note de moi-même : J'utiliserais les noms anglais pour certains noms (par exemple Rogue Snape) car il y a certains noms en français que je trouve horribles héhé.

Je tiens à remercier venice, pitch, adenoide, ornaluca et cealya potter

_Pardonnez- moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre ! _

_Une petite remarque, je sais que dans mon résumé j'ai dis que Harry redevenait enfant, et cela va arriver non pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain (eh oui enfin !) mais je voulais juste faire remarquer que dans une histoire ce qui est écrit dans le résumé arrive parfois après plusieurs chapitre. Je tenais juste à préciser cela car j'ai peur que vous vous demandiez si je n'aurais pas perdu le fil de mon histoire lol eh bien non ce n'est pas le cas je compte bien faire ce qui était prévu, c'est juste qu'il m'a fallu un peu de temps à mettre l'histoire en place autour de Adrian. _

_Voila j'espère juste que le temps que j'aurais mis à faire avancer l'histoire ne m'aura pas fais perdre trop de lecteur-trices. _

_Je vous aime tous !!_

_Bonne lecture _

« … » Pensées des personnages

Résumé :

Harry, après un « léger » accident de potion, redevient un enfant, un enfant de 4 ans craintif, extrêmement mignon et ayant besoin d'attention et d'amour. Problème, qui va s'occuper de bébé Harry ?

Chapitre 7 : Une journée forte en émotion !

_Ainsi le soir en allant se coucher Harry pria Merlin que son frère lui envoie une lettre rapidement, parler d'Adrian lui ayant donné très envie de revoir son frère. _

_« Ce serait bien que je reçoive une lettre de toi demain Adrian, c'est ma dernière semaine de vacances après tout. » _

_Sur ces dernières pensées, Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil profond._

La prière de Harry fut entendue puisque le lendemain il fut réveillé par des coups à répétition qui résonnaient dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et vit que c'était un oiseau, qui lui semblait familier d'ailleurs, qui toquait à la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme se leva donc et ouvrit la fenêtre, il reconnut à ce moment Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore. Le phoenix entra dans la chambre et se posa sur le lit de Ron. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua que son meilleur ami était déjà levé.

Il détacha la lettre attachée à la patte de Fumseck et vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit à part : _Harry._

Reconnaissant l'écriture de son frère il s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre qu'elle contenait.

Il lut avec attention la lettre qu'Adrian lui avait écrit :

_Mon cher Harry, _

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ton séjour chez ton ami se passe bien, je n'en doute pas beaucoup puisque le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit beaucoup de bien de la famille Weasley. _

_Je profite d'être en visite à Poudlard pour emprunter Fumseck, je suis sur qu'avec lui ma lettre te parviendra rapidement. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps pour t'écrire, mais comme tu t'en doutes j'ai été très occupé par la recherche d'un appartement. _

_C'est d'ailleurs la principale raison de ma visite au professeur, mes recherches ayant été infructueuses, Albus m'a proposé son aide, et je dois dire qu'il a été très efficace. _

_En effet mon cher petit frère, ton directeur est incroyable, dis-toi bien qu'en une journée, il a réussi à me trouver cinq offres d'achat d'appartement, alors que je n'avais rien trouvé depuis le début de mes recherches. En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, j'avais trouvé plusieurs offres intéressantes seulement les personnes qui vendaient leur appartement ne voulait pas vendre à un jeune homme sans travail, seul… Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pourtant je leur ai dis que l'argent n'était pas un problème, que j'en avais mais que j'avais déménagé et donc pas encore retrouvé de travail, mais apparemment ils veulent du concret, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, les sorciers sont tellement suspicieux. _

_Enfin c'est pour cela que le professeur m'a été d'une grande aide, il a contacté certaines personnes qu'il connaît plutôt bien et dont il avait entendu qu'elles souhaitaient vendre leur appartement. Mais le problème était toujours le même pour moi, je ne voyais pas comment Albus, malgré sa renommée, pourrait faire en sorte que ces personnes me vendent leur appartement alors que je n'ai pour l'instant aucun revenu. Et bien Harry je vais t'annoncer une grande nouvelle ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a embauché comme professeur à Poudlard ! Et il m'a embauché pour un poste qu'il a crée pendant les vacances, il comptait m'embaucher dès le début mais pour cela il avait besoin de l'accord de mes « supérieurs ». Je ne te dis pas quel est ce poste, je préfère t'en parlais face à face. _

_Tout cela pour te dire, qu'ENFIN j'ai un appartement bien à moi, qui m'appartient, qui est magnifique et dans lequel toi et Remus vous allez pouvoir vous installer. Les amis du professeur ont accepté de me vendre leur logement très vite dès qu'ils ont su que j'étais un nouveau professeur. _

_Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te prévenir, un peu tard je te l'accorde, que je passerais demain chez les Weasley pour vous rendre visite et faire ce dont je t'avais parlé, tu sais le sortilège… _

_Je t'embrasse fort mon petit frère et te dis à demain_

_Excuse moi auprès de Madame Weasley pour le dérangement que je vais occasionner, bien que je lui ai déjà envoyé une lettre l'a prévenant de ma visite. _

_A demain, _

_Adrian Potter, ton grand frère. _

Dire que Harry était étonné serait un euphémisme, en effet ce dernier gardait les yeux fixés sur la lettre avec un air ahuri sur le visage.

« Dingue ! Ses lettres sont encore plus longues que celles d'Hermione ! » En effet le jeune homme était étonné par la longueur de la lettre, mais également par le langage de son frère, ce dernier s'exprimé d'une manière très élégante comparé à lui qui ne maniait pas très bien les mots.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, il se rendit enfin compte que son frère avait enfin trouvé un logement dans lequel il allait bien vivre avec Remus et lui. Hurlant de joie, le jeune brun sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en criant : Ça y est ! Ça y est !

Toute la famille Weasley et Hermione qui étaient déjà levées se tournèrent vers Harry quand celui-ci déboula dans la cuisine, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-Harry chéri mais enfin que t'arrives-t-il ? demande Madame Weasley.

-Madame Weasley, c'est merveilleux, mon frère a enfin trouvé un appartement et on va enfin habiter ensemble et en plus il vient nous rendre visite demain, d'ailleurs il s'excuse d'avance et même qu'il m'a dit qu'il vous avez envoyé une lettre et que…

-Stop stop stop, s'écria Molly Weasley, calme toi Harry je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis.

-Pardon Madame Weasley, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Mais je suis tellement content que…

-T'inquiète pas Harry, on est d'jà au courant de la venue d'ton frère, maman nous as lu la lettre qu'il lui a envoyé, le rassura Ron. Par contre c'est quoi cette histoire de logement je crois que c'est ça que personne n'a compris.

Harry releva la tête et recommença à sourire.

-Je vous avez dis que mon frère cherchait un appart' pour qu'on puisse habiter ensemble, avec Remus aussi, et bien c'est bon il l'a trouvé ! Il a son appartement, ce qui veut dire que je vais enfin quitter les Dursley !

-Oh Harry c'est magnifique, je suis si heureuse pour toi, le félicita Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras, vite suivit par le reste de la famille qui le félicita à son tour.

-Donc ton frère vient demain ? Mais on été pas sensé aller faire un tour au chemin de traverse ? Maman voulait racheter une nouvelle robe à Ginny, demanda un des jumeaux.

-Mince c'est vrai ça, comment on va faire ? Je crois que tu vas devoir te passer de ta robe Ginny, ajouta l'autre jumeau.

-Arrêtez tout les deux, nous verrons cela demain avec le frère de Harry, pour l'instant, retournez à table et toi Harry chéri, viens donc prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

Harry s'installa donc à table et les conversations se poursuivirent sur comment accueillir convenablement Adrian Potter.

Le reste de la journée fila à toute vitesse et très vite Harry se retrouva dans son lit, avec l'impossibilité de dormir, trop excité à l'idée de la venue de son frère. Le sommeil le gagna finalement et le jeune homme s'endormit, rêvant à ses retrouvailles avec son grand frère.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Le soleil se levait à peine et Ron ronflait encore comme un bien heureux dans son lit, les couvertures repoussaient au bout de son lit, et le jeune allongeait sur le ventre une jambe dépassant du lit. Cette image fit pouffer Harry qui trouva dommage de ne pas avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment.

Le brun sortit alors de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine où il retrouva Molly et Arthur Weasley. Molly en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et Arthur en train de lire le journal.

-Bonjour mon petit chéri, tu te lèves bien tôt, tu n'arrivais plus à dormir à cause de la venue de ton frère ?

-Oui, j'avoue que je suis pressé de le voir alors j'ai préféré descendre plutôt qu'essayer de me rendormir, je sais que je n'aurais pas réussi.

-Oui je comprend, mais assied-toi donc, ne reste pas debout, lui dit Arthur Weasley.

Harry prit donc place et commença son petit déjeuner en compagnie des parents de son meilleur ami. Il était un peu gêné de rester seul avec eux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Mais sa gêne fut de courte durée puisque Charlie et Bill arrivèrent dans la cuisine et s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de Harry. La conversation devint donc animée et Harry finit son petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

Le jeune homme remonta dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, ce dernier dormant encore comme un bien heureux, et prit ses affaires avant d'aller se préparer dans la salle de bain.

La matinée passa rapidement et l'heure du déjeuner arriva, toute la famille Weasley et Hermione étaient maintenant levées et tout le monde se trouvait dehors en train de profiter du soleil. Hermione, Ginny et Madame Weasley installée sur une couverture discutaient entre fille, tandis que les garçons disputaient un match de Quidditch, monsieur Weasley ayant le rôle d'arbitre.

Soudain Harry descendit en piqué vers le sol à une vitesse fulgurante, les autres joueurs ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait le suivirent et le virent s'arrêter près d'un jeune homme plutôt grand. Etant trop loin pour bien voir, ils en conclurent cependant que le jeune homme devait être Adrian et préférèrent rester à l'écart le temps des retrouvailles des deux frères. D'ailleurs Harry venait juste de sauter dans les bras de son frère qui le serrait dans ses bras.

Après quelque instant, Harry et son frère se dirigèrent vers Hermione et la famille Weasley.

Arrivés près d'eux, ces derniers purent voir enfin à quoi ressemblait Adrian Potter.

Le jeune homme avait toujours ses longs cheveux noirs, toujours retenus en une tresse un peu lâche, ses yeux étaient toujours de cette couleur améthyste, et il dégageait toujours autant de prestance et de charme. Le temps étant très favorable, et le soleil brillant, le jeune homme s'était donc habillé d'un pantalon plan un peu large qui paraissait être fait d'une matière très légère et portait comme haut, une tunique blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches et qui était légèrement ouverte sur le torse, l'ouverture retenue par des lacets. (nda : bon j'ai beaucoup de mal à décrire sa tunique mais en tout cas elle lui va bien voila lol)

Le jeune homme s'avança vers madame Weasley et lui tendit la main. Madame Weasley lui tendit la sienne et Adrian l'attrapa et lui fit un baisemain surprenant tout le monde. Puis il serra la main à Arthur Weasley et fit de nouveau un baisemain mais cette fois-ci à Hermione et Ginny. Puis il salua les garçons d'un hochement de tête.

-Bonjour je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Adrian Potter, le grand frère d'Harry. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon petit frère Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

-Oh je vous en prie, Harry est comme un fils pour Arthur et moi, alors nous aimons beaucoup prendre soin de lui et l'accueillir dans notre foyer nous fais énormément plaisir.

Adrian sourit à Molly, et Monsieur Weasley l'invita à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Adrian était maintenant installé dans un des deux canapés qui se trouvaient dans le salon, Harry collé contre lui tel un bébé koala collé à sa mère… Ron se trouvait lui à côté de Harry et avait un sourire en coin à la vue de Harry collé à son frère.

-Si j'ai bien tout compris, vous savez tout ce qui me concerne… enfin ce qui concerne ma condition d'ange et ce que j'ai révélé à Harry ? demanda Adrian.

-Oui et Harry nous as aussi parlé du sortilège que tu souhaite placer sur nous pour garantir notre silence et ta sécurité. Et je parle au nom de tous en disant que nous sommes tout à fait d'accord pour que tu fasses ce que tu dois faire.

Tous le monde hocha la tête suite à cette réponse de Monsieur Weasley.

-Très bien, puisque tous le monde est d'accord, je vais le faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne sentirez rien enfin à part un petit frisson mais rien de négatif.

Adrian se leva et sorti du sac qu'il avait avec lui un morceau de papier petit et de forme rectangulaire qu'il posa sur la table basse du salon.

-Oh ! C'est un talisman !

-Tu es Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires d'Adrian.

-Eh bien en fait, ce n'est pour l'instant qu'un morceau de papier, il ne deviendra un talisman que lorsque j'aurais inscrit le nom de mon sortilège dessus.

Hermione devint rouge de confusion de s'être fait contredire par le frère de Harry.

-Oooooh Hermioooneuh s'est trompée !! Mon dieu mais tu es malade ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Fred, George ! Laissez cette pauvre Hermione tranquille ! s'exclame Madame Weasley.

Pendant la mini-dispute, Adrian s'était agenouillé devant la table basse et avait commencé à écrire à l'encre de Chine le sortilège qu'il devait placer sur la famille Weasley et Hermione.

-Bien j'ai terminé d'écrire le sortilège, je vais pouvoir commencer, pouvez-vous tous vous lever et vous placer en cercle autour de moi ?

Tous se levèrent sauf Harry.

-Harry ne va pas être soumis au sortilège ? demanda Ginny.

-Non, Harry est mon frère alors il est normal qu'il soit au courant mais vous, n'étant pas des membres de ma famille, eh bien le règlement des Anges m'oblige à effectuer ce sortilège, tu comprends ?

Ginny hocha la tête et elle se plaça avec les autres autour d'Adrian.

Ce dernier fit léviter le talisman devant lui, ferma les yeux et se mit à faire une incantation incompréhensible pour les autres personnes dans la pièce. Puis un léger vent entoura la ronde formée autour de lui et chaque personne senti un frisson parcourir son corps. Puis le vent se dispersa et Adrian rouvrit les yeux.

-Voilà j'ai terminé, vous êtes maintenant placé sous mon sortilège et aucun sorcier ne peut le briser, de plus vous ne pourrez en parler à quiconque n'étant pas au courant de mon statut d'Ange.

-Mais si jamais nous en parlons entre nous et que quelqu'un nous entend ? demanda Hermione.

-Ta question est très bonne, tu fais bien de la poser. Cependant j'espère que vous êtes assez prudent pour ne pas prendre le risque d'en parler dans un lieu où vous risqueriez d'être entendu… Et dans le cas où vous seriez entendu par une tierce personne et bien cette personne aura tout à coup envie de faire autre chose, comme aller manger une bonne tarte au citron… Euh je crois que je fréquente un peu trop le professeur Dumbledore.

Cette réflexion détendit l'atmosphère et tout ce beau petit monde se mit à rire joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Madame Weasley prenne la parole, se rappelant la conversation de la veille.

-Adrian, je suis désolée mais en fait nous avions prévu d'aller aujourd'hui même sur le chemin de traverse, pour que je puisse acheter une nouvelle robe à ma fille et les garçons voulaient en profiter pour faire les magasins. Alors est-ce que cela t'ennuierais de nous y accompagner ou souhaites-tu rester ici avec Harry pour que vous puissiez passer un peu de temps ensemble ?

-Eh bien si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais beaucoup aller sur le chemin de traverse, si ça te vas Harry…

Harry se leva et vint se placer à côté de son frère.

-On part quand ? dit-il avec un grand sourire, heureux à l'idée de se promener sur le chemin de traverse avec son frère.

-Eh bien si tout le monde est prêt… maintenant ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley de son habituel ton joyeux.

Alors que Ron suivait les jumeaux qui venaient de disparaître dans la cheminée, Harry se mit à la fin de la file, pas du tout pressé d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

Adrian remarqua son comportement et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire en coin.

-Alors Harry tu n'aimes pas la poudre de cheminette ?

-Ne te moques pas de moi Adrian, c'est que je rate toujours mon atterrissage…

Adrian eu un petit rire puis il prit la main de Harry et s'avança vers les parents Weasley qui regardaient Hermione disparaître à son tour dans la cheminée, il ne restait plus que Ginny, Bill et Charlie.

-Excusez-moi mais est-ce que cela vous dérange si je transplane avec Harry jusqu'au chemin de traverse ?

-Oh bien sur, j'oubliais qu'Harry n'est pas en très bon terme avec la poudre de cheminette, répondit Molly Weasley avec un petit sourire en coin, faisant rire les autres et bouder Harry.

Adrian, tenant toujours la main d'Harry, demanda où ils devaient se retrouver, et après s'être donner rendez-vous prêt du chaudron baveur, il transplanna avec Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toute la petite bande se promena donc sur le chemin de traverse, ils mangèrent tous au chaudron baveur avant de continuer leur promenade.

Ainsi la journée fila à toute vitesse et bientôt il fut temps de rentrer au terrier. Harry rentra avec Adrian, Ce dernier les faisant de nouveau transplanner.

Une fois tout le monde rentré, Madame Weasley invita Adrian à diner, ce que ce dernier accepta avec plaisir.

Ainsi tout le monde se fit un plaisir d'aider à préparer un délicieux repas, et quand tout le monde fut installé, Harry se rappela une question qu'il voulait poser à son frère.

-Au fait Adrian, dans ta dernière lettre tu disais que tu allais être professeur à Poudlard et que tu allais enseigner une nouvelle matière, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié de te le dire, héhé… Eh bien en fait c'est un cours qui sera optionnel et que les élèves pourront choisir qu'à partir de la quatrième année. Et en fait je vais enseigner le combat à l'épée magique.

-Le combat à l'épée magique ?

La question avait été posée par toute l'assemblée en cœur.

-Oui, en fait c'est une discipline enseignée dans les écoles de sorcellerie japonaise. En fait cela consiste à apprendre à se battre et à lancer des sortilèges en même temps que vous vous battez en passant par l'intermédiaire de votre épée. Ce qui permet d'éviter de sortir votre baguette magique. Et enfin c'est un peu trop long à expliquer maintenant mais si vous choisissez cette option vous ne serez pas déçus, c'est une matière difficile mais qui offre de grande opportunité pendant un combat si vous arrivez à maîtriser cette technique.

-Ca me tente bien de prendre cette option, pas toi George ? demanda Fred.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Fred.

-Content que cela vous donne envie, mais n'espérer pas un traitement de faveur, car je serais impartial.

Harry lui se disait que son frère devait être vraiment très fort et pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être lui enseigner d'autres choses, pour lui permettre de devenir grand et fort comme lui. (nda : bah c'est pas gagné hahaha… hum)

Adrian quitta le terrier tard dans la soirée en promettant à Harry de le rejoindre à la gare pour son départ pour Poudlard, six jours plus tard.

Harry s'endormit ce soir là un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir revus son frère et pressé de démarrer une nouvelle année scolaire.

« Je suis sur que cette année sera pleine de surprise ! »

Harry ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison… Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) pour lui…

A suivre !

Encore désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier un nouveau chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me fais pardonner en publiant le prochain chapitre très rapidement (celui que tout le monde attend à mon avis puisque c'est la rentrée et donc l'accident de potion et donc…. aaaah je vais spoiler si je continue loool).

Gros biyoux à tous et merci encore de suivre ma fic !! Enfin j'espère qu'il reste encore quelques personnes qui attendaient la suite '


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter : un retour en enfance.**

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_** :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling.

_Genre_: Yaoi, hétéro.

Note de moi-même : J'utiliserais les noms anglais pour certains noms (par exemple Rogue = Snape) car il y a certains noms en français que je trouve horribles héhé.

**Merci à brigitte26, adenoide, lise261, Aurelie Malfoy et malicia-evil !  
**

_Bonne lecture ^^_

« … » Pensées des personnages

Résumé :

Harry, après un « léger » accident de potion, redevient un enfant, un enfant de 4 ans craintif, extrêmement mignon et ayant besoin d'attention et d'amour. Problème, qui va s'occuper de bébé Harry ?

Chapitre 8 : Retour à Poudlard !

_**Harry s'endormit ce soir là un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir revu son frère et pressé de démarrer une nouvelle année scolaire.**_

_**« Je suis sur que cette année sera pleine de surprise ! »**_

_**Harry ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison… Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) pour lui…**_

Les derniers jours de vacances étaient passés très vite et le jour du retour à Poudlard était enfin arrivé.

Harry, Hermione et la famille Weasley était donc de retour une nouvelle fois à la gare King Cross, sur la voie 9 ¾.

A peine arrivé Harry jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir son frère… en vain. Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers Molly Weasley pour lui dire au revoir, une main se posa sur son épaule. Harry se retourna rapidement et un sourire éblouissant apparue sur son visage à la vue de son frère qui le prit dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir.

-Comment va mon petit frère ce matin ?

-Trèèèèèès bien, je suis toujours content de retourner à Poudlard mais là c'est encore mieux puisque je sais que tu es professeur, répondit Harry avec un sourire lui prenant tout le visage.

-J'en suis heureux. Et vous autres comment allez-vous ? J'espère que ma petite visite de la dernière fois ne vous a vraiment pas dérangé ?

Même s'il ne montrait pas son appréhension, Adrian espérait vraiment que la famille « adoptive » de son frère l'avait apprécié. Il savait qu'en cas de problème il pouvait compter sur eux pour prendre soin d'Harry mais il souhaiterait que les amis de son frère lui fassent en retour confiance.

Madame Weasley eue à la suite de cette phrase une expression légèrement choquée.

-Mais enfin voyons, pas du tout ! Il ne faut surtout pas penser cela, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre cette idée dans la tête ? Ha je suis sûre que ce sont les jumeaux qui vous ont fais penser ça… mais ils ont du le faire pour rire, vous savez ils ne sont pas méchants, juste un peu turbulents et puis….

Pendant que Molly continuait à déblatérer des excuses, assez négatives avouons-le, pour s'excuser du comportement de ses fils, le reste du groupe la regardait tous d'un air ahuri, surtout les jumeaux qui pour une fois n'avaient rien fait et que l'on accusait d'un crime dont ils ne portaient pas la responsabilité.

Après avoir expliqué à la mère de famille que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, Adrian lui exposa qu'il avait juste eu un peu peur d'avoir exagéré en venant pratiquement sans prévenir chez eux pendant les vacances, et que les jumeaux n'avaient absolument rien fait.

Pendant que les jumeaux demandaient réparation à l'injure qui leur avait été portée… le reste du groupe se dit au revoir puis Bill, Charlie et les parents Weasley repartirent chez eux, tandis que les enfants grimpèrent dans le train en compagnie d'Adrian.

Les jumeaux et Ginny se détachèrent du groupe afin de rejoindre leurs amis respectifs tandis que Ron, Hermione, Harry et son frère se dirigeaient vers un compartiment vide.

* * *

Une fois installés, Ron et Hermione l'un à côté de l'autre sur une banquette et face à eux Adrian et Harry, les quatre jeunes gens entament vite une conversation animée sur leur nouvelle année à Poudlard et les possibles surprises qui les attendent… une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'une première heure de voyage vient de s'écouler tranquillement, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvre brusquement laissant ainsi apparaître …Draco Malfoy accompagné de ses fidèles suivants : Crabe et Goyle, mais également Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

-Alors Potter ! On revient à Poudlard avec un garde du corps ? Aurais-tu peur de quelconques représailles ?

Adrian se leva et vint se poster devant Draco qui malgré son mètre 80 n'en menait pas large à côté du mètre 90 d'Adrian, et de sa carrure imposante.

-Puis-je savoir qui a l'impolitesse de se présenter devant mon petit frère, ses amis et moi-même, sans prendre la peine de toquer avant d'entrer ?

-…

Draco ne sait pas ce qui le choque le plus : que ce beau gosse soit le frère de Potter ou alors le fait que l'on ne sache pas QUI il est ! Lui Draco Malefoy ! Le jeune homme blond reprend rapidement ses esprits.

-Sache que je suis l'unique héritier de la famille Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Et tu prétends donc être le frère de Potter ? Je ne te crois pas du tout !

-Draco Malfoy hein ? « Mon coco tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué hein ? Mais c'est que ça a vraiment du bon d'être un ange… quelles pensées intéressantes tu as là jeune homme » Je suis bien le frère de Harry, et je m'appelle Adrian Potter. Quant au fait que tu me crois ou pas… Je m'en balance complètement mais si tu savais à quel point !

Draco reste muet de stupeur devant la réponse d'Adrian. Mais il est bien le seul. A peine la réplique d'Adrian finie, le reste du groupe « gryffondorien » part dans un éclat de rire immense. Planqués derrière Draco, Pansy et Blaise ont bien du mal à contenir leur hilarité. Rare sont les personnes osant répondre au prince de Serpentard, à part le trio d'or de gryffondor.

Il faut dire que Draco a eu des débuts à Poudlard un peu catastrophiques, l'épisode dans la forêt interdite en première année ayant quelque peu ruiné les ridicules petits efforts du blond pour se faire respecter par sa maison.

Cependant au fil des années, un profond respect s'est installé dans la maison Serpentard envers le jeune héritier Malfoy, mais aussi dans les autres maisons… Bon sauf chez les gryffondor bien sur.

-Bon assez rigoler. Ecoute je vais être sérieux, je ne te connais pas. Je connais ton nom bien sur, mais toi, Draco, je ne te connais pas. Je vais passer outre cette première et très mauvaise impression et je vais te laisser une chance de me prouver que tu n'es pas qu'un nom okay ?

-Oh vraiment ? Quel honneur ! Tu peux me dire ce que j'en ai à faire exactement de te prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un nom ?

Adrian se baissa et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. Puis tout doucement, s'avança vers son oreille droite et lui murmura :

-Je suis le frère d'Harry… Toi et moi savons très bien que tu as besoin de me prouver que Draco vaut mieux que Malefoy. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, puis murmura :

-Comment ? Qui es-tu vraiment ?

-Juste Adrian Potter, le frère d'Harry. Comment je sais ? As-tu vraiment besoin de le savoir ? Je sais c'est tout.

Adrian se redressa et adressa un sourire malicieux à Draco.

-En tant que nouveau professeur à Poudlard, je pense que je vais garder un œil sur toi et tes petits copains. Tu comprends que je ne puisse tolérer plus longtemps la petite gueguerre ridicule qui subsiste au sein de deux maisons de Poudlard.

Adrian se retourne vers Harry et ses amis.

-Et ça vaut pour vous aussi. Vous êtes dans cette école pour apprendre, vous faire des amis, nouer des liens et vous faire de bons souvenirs. Pas pour perpétuer une stupide tradition qui veut que les élèves des deux maisons ennemis soient en constant combat. Si je vous prends à vous battre ou qu'arrive à mes oreilles une quelconque information négative mettant en relation Gryffondor et Serpentard… Non je préfère vous laisser dans le suspense de ce qui arrivera à ce moment-là « _Il faudra surtout que je trouve une idée rapidement…_ ». Bien sur, je répèterais ce petit discours le jour où j'aurais classe avec vous… Que vous soyez ensemble ou pas en cours, cela va de soi.

…

- Retournez dans votre compartiment maintenant !

Après le départ des serpentards, Adrian retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère qui vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Entourant ses épaules d'un bras, il lui adressa un doux sourire. Sentant un regard braqué sur lui, il leva les yeux vers Ron.

- Tiens donc pourquoi ce regard de tueur ?

- T'es de quel côté ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ron !

- Ronald Weasley !

- Quoi ? Nan mais attendez, vous allez pas me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas choqués par ce qui vient de se passer ? Ton frère chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille de Malfoy et deux secondes plus tard il nous menace !

- Ron tu sais que tu peux être un parfait crétin parfois ?

- Mais Mione, c'est lui qui…

- Ron… ce n'est vraiment pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire à Adrian… En plus, je suis d'accord avec lui, j'en ai plus qu'assez de toujours me battre avec Malfoy, il serait peut-être temps que l'on grandisse un peu. Tu sais, je ne veux pas perdre l'estime qu'Adrian a pour moi mais c'est ce qui se passera si je continue à toujours chercher des ennuis à Malfoy… Et puis tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais Ron, tu ne crois pas que tes parents en ont assez d'entendre parvenir à leurs oreilles qu'un de leurs enfants s'est « encore » battu avec un serpentard, qu'il a « encore » obtenu une retenue… Que penses-tu que les gens s'imaginent ? Tes pauvres parents doivent en avoir plus qu'assez d'entendre dire qu'ils n'ont pas bien éduqué leurs enfants parce que ceux-ci sont toujours en train de recevoir des retenues. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain à ton propos, c'est que tu désires plus que tout la fierté de tes parents. Et crois moi, voir que tu mûris et que tu deviens plus mature les rendra profondément fiers de toi, plus que tout acte héroïque que tu pourrais faire… Alors s'il te plait jette une fois pour toute tes préjugés et essaie de voir le monde avec un nouveau regard, c'est ce que j'ai fais et aujourd'hui je suis décidé à ne pas laisser Malfoy me causer le moindre problème cette année, et pour cela je vais l'ignorer tant que lui ne se décidera pas à grandir à son tour…

- …

- …

- Ouah, tu as l'art et la manière de dire les choses Harry ! Tu vois finalement tu as hérité plus que les yeux de notre mère… Elle aussi était une très bonne oratrice et elle pouvait tenir en haleine tout un public juste avec quelques paroles mais ses paroles faisaient mouche !

- Merci Adrian. Ron tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir parlé comme ça ?

- … Non mec… Je crois que t'as raison, si je veux enfin rendre fier mes parents, il serait temps que je mûrisse…

- Oh non, Ron je ne veux pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas déjà fiers de toi ! Mais tu sembles rechercher leur fierté par des moyens qui sont parfois trop compliqués alors que de simples petits changements peuvent faire la différence et leur montrer qu'ils ont raison de t'accorder leur fierté et leur confiance.

- Merci mec, c'est vraiment sympa… Hermione tu dis rien c'est bizarre… Euh, Hermione ? Tu pleures ?

- … *snif* Pas du tout, ne dis pas de bêtises Ronald !

- Mais oui Ronald voyons, c'est la poussière voila tout ! Bon les jeunes je vais vous laisser je dois rejoindre d'autres professeurs dans un compartiment… A toute et faite pas de bêtises !

Une fois dans le couloir, Adrian se permet un petit rire *_Ils sont trop mignons c'est dingue ! Ah je sens que j'vais bien m'amuser moi cette année !_*

* * *

**Ellipse temporelle **

3 mois plus tard

- Chut, chut c'est fini, c'était un gros cauchemar tout vilain, mais il est parti et personne ne va te faire de mal… Shhhh c'est fini Harry, c'est fini…

- Oncle Vernon, va se fasser s'il apprend que z'ai pleuré et que z'ai fais un caussemar…

- Non oncle Vernon n'est pas là et tu ne retourneras jamais chez les Dursley d'accord Harry ? Tu es avec moi maintenant et je vais prendre soin de toi je te le promets !

- Pouquoi ?

- Parce que je tiens à toi !

- Mais z'ai entendu des zens dire que tu m'aimais pas *snif*

- Bah c'est des idiots et faut pas les écouter ! Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

- Oui comme ça ze vais plus faire le vilain caussemar !

- D'accord !

Une fois bien installé contre le torse de son protecteur, Harry lui murmure d'une voix fatiguée :

- Bonne nuit Draco, ze t'aime fort !

- … Bonne nuit Harry. Moi aussi je t'aime… * _Si seulement j'avais été capable de te le dire avant… Au toi d'avant… _*

* * *

**Flash back**

6 mois après la rentrée : Mise en situation

La rentrée s'est incroyablement bien passée. L'arrivée d'Adrian Potter, le « grand frère super beau gosse du survivant qui est devenu vachement mignon lui aussi » a remportée un franc succès tant auprès des professeurs, qu'auprès des élèves. Agréable, souriant, pédagogue et patient, ses cours sont attendus avec impatiente et les élèves lui montrent un respect sans faille. Aura d'ange en cause ? Nul ne peut le dire, mais dans tous les cas, il semble que le calme se soit enfin installé à Poudlard.

…

Alors il faut bien sur que quelqu'un le rompt ! Mais qui aurait pensé que cela viendrait de celui qui justement l'avait installé ? Personne, ou peut-être le professeur Snape. Car oui, c'est dans son cours qu'arriva… « L'accident » !

Pour plus de compréhension, revenons au jour fatidique…

1 mois plus tard : L'accident !

Harry se dirige calmement, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, vers son cours de potion accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione. En effet, sous la contrainte du directeur, le professeur Snape a été obligé d'accepter en cours les élèves ayant obtenu un E à leur BUSE de potion, cela va sans dire que cette nouvelle ne fit plaisir ni au professeur, ni aux élèves qui pensaient en avoir fini avec cette manière… Mais ceci n'est pas le plus important.

Harry arrive donc en cours et s'installe à côté de Ron, pensant naïvement que si la potion du jour était à faire en équipe il se mettrait avec son meilleur ami. C'est sans compter sur la « cruauté » du ténébreux professeur qui, à peine les élèves assis, annonce :

- Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler par équipe de deux. Un serpentard et un griffondor.

Comme de bien entendu, Harry se retrouve avec *roulement de tambour* Draco Malfoy ! Quelle surprise. Il se dirige donc vers son coéquipier en se répétant au fond de lui *_J'ai mûri, je suis plus mature, je peux endurer ça !_* Eh oui mes amis, Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour, et malgré sa bonne volonté, se retrouver avec CE serpentard n'est pas ce qu'Harry appellerait un moment du pur bonheur.

Et pourtant, le cours se déroule calmement, le blond semble prendre sur lui et le duo fonctionne parfaitement… C'était peut-être trop beau… Alors qu'ils arrivent à la phase finale de la recette, la porte de la salle s'ouvre brusquement et Adrian Potter pénètre dans la salle de cours essoufflé et semblant avoir couru un marathon.

- Monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'immense joie de vous voir débarquer de façon si… inhabituelle dans ma salle de classe ?

- Veuillez m'excuser Severus… Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande de toute urgence dans son bureau. Je vais surveiller votre classe si vous voulez.

- Ai-je le choix ? Non ne répondez pas ! Que chaque équipe continue sa potion dans le silence !

Adrian s'avance dans la salle en regardant partir le professeur dans un élégant mouvement de cape. *_Il a la classe quand même…_*

Intrigué par le type de potion que les élèves sont en train de préparer, Adrian se dirige vers le bureau de Snape et regarde le livre de cours ouvert à la page du jour… Du moins le pense-t-il… *_Filtre d'amour ? Hohoho si c'est pas meuuugnon ! Eh mais Harry est en duo avec Draco ! Intéressant tout ça… L'un des ingrédients de la potion est la bave de kufko... Si je me souviens bien une seule goutte entrant en contact avec la peau réveille le désir chez une personne lorsque l'être aimé est proche d'elle… Huhu Harry un jour tu me remercieras… Ma bonté me perdra !*_

L'air de rien, Adrian passe entre les rangs deux ou trois fois, puis s'arrête devant la table d'Harry et Draco.

- C'est bien les garçons vous avez bientôt fini. Oh attendez votre flacon de bave de kufko est mal refermé, il faut être prudent cet ingrédient est assez cher.

Adrian attrape rapidement la bouteille et fais mine de la refermer… Au même moment Draco s'apprête à rajouter LE dernier ingrédient à la potion… Adrian se penche pour faire tomber une petite goutte sur la main de son frère mais… Neville, qui se trouve à la table de devant, se lève pour aller jeter les résidus de ses ingrédients… Maladroit comme il est le pauvre garçon trébuche, tombe en arrière et se rattrape à Adrian… Ce dernier n'ayant pas le temps de se rattraper à la table, tombe avec le jeune homme faisant s'envoler la fiole qu'il tenait dans les mains… Fiole qui finit son chemin en plein dans la potion…

Voulant avant tout aider son frère Harry se lève précipitamment de sa chaise sans faire attention à la potion qui boue dangereusement. Draco lui l'aperçoit et se baisse rapidement lorsqu'il voit que Harry est toujours debout… Il se relève pour le prévenir lorsque la potion explose !

Bien sur tout ceci se déroule en quelques secondes à peine et toute la classe se retrouve dans un nuage de fumée sans comprendre pourquoi.

Alors que la panique semble gagner les élèves la porte s'ouvre à nouveau brusquement.

- C'est pas vrai ! Décidément les Potter tous plus incapables les uns que les autres.

Le professeur fait rapidement disparaître la fumée avec sa baguette et se retrouve face à un drôle de spectacle.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui Severus ?

- Je ne… Que faites-vous avec un enfant sur vos genoux ?

- Euh c'est… je crois que c'est Harry !

- Qu… EXPLICATIONS ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Contre toute attente Draco s'avance et déclare d'un ton calme et serein…

- C'est cet idiot de Longdubat !

…Ou plutôt d'un ton rageur et énervé.

- Non c'est pas moi, j'ai pas fais exploser votre potion !

- Euh en fait je crois que c'est de ma faute…

- Très bien Potter, expliquez-vous !

- Je vais m'expliquer, seulement deux choses ! Premièrement je suis pas un de tes élèves alors tu me parles autrement, deuxièmement Harry a besoin de voir l'infirmière, il a l'air endormi mais je ne comprend pas comment il a pu rajeunir avec un filtre d'amour !

- Un filtre d'… Etes-vous complètement stupide ? La potion du jour n'est pas du tout un filtre d'amour !

- Bah qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Une potion de jouvence sombre idiot !

- … QUOIIIIII ? *_ Oh merde !_*

A suivre !

Je sais je sais la potion de jouvence, vu et rerevu mais bon… l'important c'est qu'Harry soit de nouveau un bambin non ?

Voila pour ceux qui sont encore fidèle et qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce nouveau chapitre, je vous dis merci ! Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Petite précision je n'ai pas de beta reader donc si il y a des fautes je m'en excuse mais à force de se relire…

Voila encore merci à ceux qui sont toujours là et pour ceux qui, par hasard, viendraient juste de découvrir cette histoire : Welcome !

A bientôt !

Biyoux

Lili


End file.
